


by your side

by treztine



Series: merciless strength and unbending resolve [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Specific Warrior of Light, Stormblood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treztine/pseuds/treztine
Summary: When they finally met again, she drew her own blade and fought at the Warrior’s side. And so she boldly declared,“As Eorzea’s blade of Light once stood by my side, now I shall stand at hers.”An Alisaie/WoL story that explores friendship, love, and what it means to be the Warrior of Light.





	1. when next we meet

After leaving the deserts of Thanalan behind, Revenant’s Toll became the new base of operations for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Though the betrayal in Ul’dah and their entanglement in the Dragonsong War shook them to their very core, the Scions rose from their ashes time and time again to reclaim their mantle as protectors of the great realm of Eorzea.

The revered Warrior of Light gazed over the bustling merchant stalls with watchful, prying eyes. Her long tail thrummed back and forth behind her nervously as she peered over the stone ledge before her to observe the festivities occurring below.

Rowena’s House of Splendors was hosting a festival in the small settlement of Revenant’s Toll. It was partially to celebrate the return and recent victories of the Scions and mostly to celebrate the droves of eager adventurers brought with them, many of whom had pockets lined heavily with coin to spare. Rowena was known for her ingenious ways of making a profit more so than her generosity, though generally she had good intentions. Either way, the residents of Revenant’s Toll had earned this brief respite.

Poppy had been amongst the crowd below not long ago. Perhaps half a bell passed since she slipped away. She mingled with her fellow Scions as she enjoyed a skewer of meat and vegetables. She joked and laughed and felt quite relaxed among the crowd that had formed around the vendors peddling their wares. Why then, did worry suddenly nag at the corners of her mind and cause her to feel wary?

Her thoughts had drifted to the gathering at Falcon’s Nest and the chattering of the crowd that surrounded her suddenly turned too loud. Poppy vividly remembered the woman who was struck down with an arrow and the resulting uproar the act of violence had caused. _“Poison,”_ a sinister voice had hissed in her ear. The food in her mouth turned to cotton bolls in an instant. Had it not been for the Echo, the poison in the meal served to her by that woman would have killed her. _“This was never your fight.”_ The words whispered to her as she drifted away haunted her for many moons to follow.

A crack then formed on the wall she built to suppress her fears and the panic that trickled out screamed at her to run. Poppy knew there was no poison in her food and no one was there to cause her harm but any rationality left was drowned out by the throbbing in her temples. She glanced around to see that her fellow Scions had drifted away into the crowd and she felt momentarily relived. They didn’t need to see her like this. So she slipped away unnoticed to the walkways above to calm her frayed nerves.

Poppy’s elbows pressed against the cold stones as she leaned forward to get a better look at the crowd below. As dusk turned to night, lanterns were lit throughout the settlement that bathed the gathering in a warm light. She welcomed the soft glow as it seemed to snuff out the last remnants of worry from her mind. The delicious scents of roasting meats, steamed vegetables, and sweets of all kinds soothed her further as they wafted up and Poppy scolded herself for leaving without finishing her meal. She then rested her head on her folded arms and counted the Scions for the umpteenth time. Seeing that they were safe calmed her considerably.

She watched as Y’shtola and Thancred bickered playfully while they enjoyed their food. Next to them, Papalymo was clearly scolding Yda for eating what was her seventh serving of sweet dumplings. Urianger stood slightly apart from the group, aloof as always, though a small smile was visible past the hood obscuring his face. Tataru was making a spectacle of herself by juggling several daggers and didn’t hesitate to accept coins offered to her by astounded adventurers and merchants. Near the small audience admiring Tataru stood Krile, who joyfully offered Alphinaud a skewer of meat that the young man took cautiously, careful not to let the sauce drip onto his gloved fingers.

Poppy smirked as she observed the fussy Elezen. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she was confused when she couldn’t find his sister. A fresh pang of panic rose in her chest at the realization of her absence but she quelled it a moment later. If Alisaie hated crowds as much as she hated organizations, then it was no surprise if she had left the festival early.

A soft shuffling noise behind her broke through Poppy’s silent musing. Clearly, she was still on edge as the sound spooked her and she jolted upright, hands instinctively flying to the daggers sheathed at her belt. She spun around in an instant, only to be greeted by the missing Scion herself. The Elezen approached from the direction of the stairwell but stopped abruptly in her tracks.

“Forgive me,” the young woman spoke apologetically. “I did not mean to startle you.” She offered a small smile to the bewildered Miqo’te.

“Alisaie!” Poppy exclaimed happily at the sight of her now accounted for friend. She laughed, relieved, and relaxed visibly as she leaned against the stones behind her. “I was just looking for you, actually.” It certainly wasn’t a lie, though she wasn’t quite sure why she admitted it. Poppy smiled and hoped the embarrassment coloring her freckled cheeks would soon fade away.

“Oh?” Alisaie tilted her head and as she did, snowy hair shifted to further obscure her face. “I’ve been searching for you as well.” She brushed the bangs from her eyes and both inquisitive blue eyes bore into Poppy. “May I join you?” She asked as she shifted in place, seeming unsure.

“Sure,” Poppy replied, feeling strangely flustered. “I can’t say no to my favorite Leveilleur.” Despite her embarrassment, she offered the statement without missing a beat and was pleased when the response elicited a soft scoff from her companion.

“Alphinaud would be disappointed to hear that.” Alisaie retorted as she approached.

“Good,” Poppy said as she turned to face the crowd again. “It’s my job to make him as miserable as possible.” It was a jest, of course. Though it was no secret that her relationship with the other Leveilleur twin was often tumultuous at best, the two of them had grown quite close since the start of their journey.

“I am sure he greatly appreciates your efforts.” Alisaie chuckled as she placed her hands atop the stone ledge and looked out across the merchant stalls. “Speaking of whom, Alphinaud and some of the others were starting to wonder where their champion had run off to,” she added and glanced at Poppy, who averted her gaze guiltily. “My dear brother wished to find you, but I bade him stay and enjoy the festivities. I decided to go in his stead.” Her eyes flitted across the crowd below as she spoke and her tone grew more sarcastic as she continued. “I presumed you disappeared with good reason and knew if I left him to his devices an entire search party would likely interrupt your moment of respite.”

Poppy chuckled at that. “Typical Alphy. Always worrying about me.” The annoyance in her tone was very clearly feigned. The Warrior grinned and leaned her elbows on the ledge once more, resting her chin atop her hands. Though she would never admit it out loud, she thought her friend’s constant concern for her was endearing and felt guilty for making him worry. “Sorry. I just needed some time away from the crowd to catch my breath.”

Alisaie shook her head to disagree with the guilt that seeped into Poppy’s words. “Your role in all this is surely exhausting. I do not blame you for needing a quiet moment to yourself.” She replied, sounding more apologetic than sarcastic now.

Poppy frowned and considered her companion’s words with a thoughtful flick of her tail. The conversation was turning solemn and that simply would not do. So she narrowed her eyes mischievously and looked over at Alisaie as she thought of a way to lighten the mood.

“Sounds to me like you both really wanted a moment alone with your champion,” she commented slyly. “I’m glad the prettier half decided to chase after me.” Poppy’s sugary words were delivered with a coy grin.

Alisaie’s gaze swung to her like an axe and Poppy anticipated a biting remark would follow. “Is it just the ‘prettier half’ that must endure your silver tongue or do you speak this way to Alphinaud as well?” Alisaie shot the question like an arrow at Poppy, whose grin only widened at her reaction.

“Just you, of course! I wasn’t lying when I said you’re my favorite Leveilleur.” Poppy batted her lashes playfully and continued to tease her companion.

Alisaie rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Perhaps I should leave you up here alone.” Her tone held a tinge of irritation and she tried her best to scowl at the Warrior, but Poppy noticed how the corners of her mouth pulled up in the slightest of smiles.

As Alisaie chided her, Poppy could hear distinct notes of music rise above the dull chatter of the crowd that caused her ears to perk up in an attempt to find the source of the sound. She pressed herself against the ledge and spotted a group of bards begin a performance in a less crowded corner of the plaza. The group coordinated their efforts to create a spritely tune that floated above the noise of the festival. Poppy hummed her approval and lifted her head from her hands as she thought of a grand idea.

“Well, you can’t leave just yet!” Poppy exclaimed as she straightened her back and nearly hopped away from her perch. “My lady,” she spoke as dramatically as possible and bent over into deep bow. “May I have this dance?” She looked up and flashed a sly smile as she offered the other woman her hand.

Alisaie stared at Poppy, confused. Her pale lashes flickered like fresh flakes of snow as she tried to process the question. “Really?” She asked, sounding incredulous, and wore an expression that made Poppy think she'd be scolded for making such a bold request.

Alisaie shook her head in disbelief and placed her hand atop Poppy’s a moment later as she sighed, defeated. “I suppose it would be rude to say no to the Warrior of Light.” Her words were punctuated with a wry smile, but she averted her eyes from the Warrior’s gaze sheepishly as she continued. “Though I must admit, I may not be the most skilled dancer.”

Poppy’s ears perked up in surprise. “Didn’t they teach you how to dance at that school of yours?” She asked as she rose from her bow. Alisaie and Alphinaud only mentioned their studies briefly in passing but Poppy had the impression that a fancy school taught fancy stuff like dancing.

Alisaie scoffed at that. “We were taught _useful_ things at the Studium,” she replied pointedly. “Things like dancing were part of our lessons at home.” Alisaie’s nose wrinkled as she made a face that looked like she just took a bite of something particularly bitter.

Poppy tried imagining a hotheaded and stubborn Alisaie suffering through dance lessons and nearly snorted at the thought.

“Needless to say, I convinced my father that my time was better spent studying than parading about a ballroom.” Alisaie seemed quite pleased with herself at that explanation. “That being said, I hope that you can forgive me if I am particularly ungraceful.” She offered an apologetic smile and gave Poppy’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Poppy was suddenly very aware of her friend’s hand on hers. She stared at the soft, pale fingers that rested atop her calloused palm and realized that she would, in fact, have to actually dance with the woman standing in front of her. The idea was starting to seem less and less grand as each second crept past and the usually bold Miqo’te suddenly felt uncharacteristically shy.

“Well, shite,” Poppy cursed and a frown creased her brow. “I was hoping at least one of us would know how.”

Alisaie’s eyes widened in surprise. “You ask a maiden to dance and yet you do not know how? Truly, you have no shame,” she teased and gave the Warrior a long-suffering look.

“It can’t be _that_ hard!" Poppy took Alisaie’s hand and guided it to her shoulder, gently pulling her closer as she did. She placed her own hand on her companion’s waist and then gripped Alisaie’s free hand with her own. They stood face to face now, mere ilms apart. "Just follow my lead.”

“It seems that I have no choice.” Alisaie was clearly amused by the whole situation as she waited for the taller woman’s cue to begin their dance.

Poppy gulped and started to question if any of this was a good idea. However, the music soon found its way back to her ears and she took a step, then another, and soon her confidence returned in full force.

The song was chipper and bright with a quick beat. Not quite suited for the pair of inexperienced dancers, but they stumbled through it nonetheless. Poppy soon realized that dancing really wasn’t so difficult after all. She’d watched enough people do it that she had a vague understanding of how and where to move her feet. The motions were simple; a step back, a step to the side, forward, and then to the other side.

Alisaie kept up easily and followed each step with an effortless grace that made Poppy think she’d just been modest about her level of skill. However, her eyes were practically glued to the ground – perhaps to make sure she didn’t step on her partner’s toes.

When Poppy noticed she tried not to laugh. “Not so bad, right?” She asked as she stifled a giggle.

Alisaie’s eyes snapped from the ground and back to Poppy as if embarrassed to be caught looking down. “I suppose,” she replied, though she still seemed unsure. “It is simple enough with a competent partner.”

It was a compliment – or enough of one – that Poppy’s face lit up with a grin in response. It was time to make things a bit more interesting. She quickened the pace suddenly and took a wide step to the side in an attempt to twirl them both around.

Alisaie clearly wasn't anticipating the sudden change and tripped over her partner’s feet, causing the dance to crash to a halt as she fell forward into Poppy’s arms. A horrified expression crossed her face, but the Warrior was unfazed by the mistake. Laughter bubbled up in Poppy’s chest and she erupted into a fit of giggles. Alisaie soon joined her and their laughter came together to drown out the bards’ faint song.

“Sorry,” Poppy apologized through her laughter. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear,” she promised as she patted Alisaie’s back apologetically and hoped the outburst didn’t discourage her.

Alisaie shook her head as her own fit of laughter subsided. “I, for one, am laughing at myself. It seems that would be the extent of my skill.” She smiled up at Poppy, seeming thankful that the taller woman caught her before she fell.

Poppy just then realized that the few ilms separating them had vanished and she held her companion in an awkward sort of embrace. An electric jolt passed directly through her heart and made her knees weak.

“Well, at least your brave and beautiful Warrior of Light was here to catch you.” A devilish grin spread across Poppy’s face and she hoped it was enough to cover up how flustered she felt.

Alisaie stiffened and instantly stepped back to reestablish the space between them. Embarrassment colored her face as she looked at Poppy with a stare sharp as the daggers sheathed at the Warrior’s sides. The flickering lashes made of snow turned to sharpened icicles in an instant.

“Perhaps I would not have tripped if my dear Warrior had not decided to change the pace so abruptly,” Alisaie replied coolly. “How lucky we are that your usual duties do not require dancing or the realm surely would have fallen to chaos by now.”

The comment hit her like a sharpened knife and Poppy laughed. “At least _I_ can keep my balance,” she shot back and smirked as Alisaie’s eyes narrowed at the comment. Before the other woman could retaliate, Poppy corrected their stance by taking her companion’s hand and placing it on her shoulder once more. “Try again?”

Alisaie hesitated for a moment before she relented and stepped closer to the Warrior. “Alright.”

Poppy started the dance again. Back, to the side, forward, and to the side again. She then took another wide step to the side, slower this time, and turned both herself and her partner in a full circle in one graceful motion.

Alisaie looked surprised at their success, but Poppy was quite proud of both of them as they completed the motion several times. “See? Just took some practice, is all.”

“Warrior of Light, Protector of Eorzea, Slayer of Bahamut, and now Master of Dance. You never cease to amaze.” The tartness in Alisaie’s voice was so palpable that Poppy couldn’t help but snort.

Truly, it was a blessing to have Alisaie back in her life. Her candor was refreshing, if not charming, and Poppy appreciated her straightforwardness. She thought back to the day they parted ways at the Burning Wall and it felt like both a lifetime and day ago.

“You’re going to stick around for a while, right?” Poppy blurted out the question suddenly.

“Of course,” Alisaie replied and a confused look crossed her face. “Why do you ask?”

Poppy shrugged and looked off to the side, embarrassed for even asking such a question. Alisaie assured the Scions just the other day that she would be joining them and yet Poppy was still afraid she wouldn’t stay for long.

“Missed having you around, is all,” she admitted softly, almost muttering under her breath. “Besides, someone’s got to keep Alphinaud in check.”

Alisaie chuckled. “Worry not. I would not leave the burden of such a duty to you alone.” Her tone was still tart but there was a softness to her smile that reassured Poppy.

The song soon came to a close and without its guiding hand their dance fizzled to a halt. A faint applause could be heard below as the crowd praised the bards for their efforts.

“Thanks for the dance.” As the pair stepped apart, Poppy bent over dramatically into another deep bow. She reached out and took Alisaie’s hand in her own and lifted it to her lips before pressing a feather-light kiss to the back of her palm. She glanced up, mischief glinting in her bright eyes, and looked to see her companion’s reaction.

Alisaie observed her coolly but there was a hint of surprise in her expression and Poppy swore she could see a faint blush creep across her cheeks. She sighed as if annoyed by the Warrior’s antics, but smiled nonetheless.

“We should join the others. We have kept them waiting long enough.” With that, she quickly turned on her heel towards the stairwell and walked away, silvery braid slicing the air behind her like a sharpened blade as she left.

Poppy felt strangely breathless as she watched the Elezen disappear down the stairs. She leaned against the cold stones behind her and attempted to collect her scattered thoughts, but the sounds of the festivities occurring below and the grumbling of her hungry stomach soon snapped the Warrior out of her reveries.

She bounded down the stairwell after Alisaie to rejoin the crowd and her fellow Scions, feeling no anxiety this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to read a cute gay alisaie/wol fic so that's why this exists. also i wrote this with my wol because it's super self indulgent oops but the perspective switches between her and ali over the next chapters.
> 
> but hey this is my first fic in like seven years so i hope it's not too bad! sorry that i don't know how commas work. i have 6 chapters planned and the first 3 are done at this point so hopefully i'll actually finish the whole thing. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	2. moon daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior slew Gods but she was no God herself. She was blessed and shrouded by power beyond mortal comprehension, but at her very core, she was just as mortal as anyone else.

To say it was sweltering would be an understatement. Having spent most of her time in colder climes recently, Alisaie realized the warmth of Thanalan was not nearly as comfortable as it used to be.

 _She’s late_ , Alisaie thought and irritation tugged at the corners of her mind, though it was dulled by the incessant heat. She crossed her arms and leaned against the stones behind her in an attempt to draw some coolness from them. They offered little relief, as did the sliver of shadow cast upon her by the building.

Earlier that day, the Warrior of Light asked to meet her at Camp Drybone. When Alisaie asked what for, the Warrior flashed one of her mischievous grins and simply replied, “ _You’ll see”._ Against her better judgement, Alisaie accepted the cryptic invitation and now stood waiting for what felt like an eternity.

Alisaie looked up at the sky to judge the time. When she arrived, the sun was well past its hallway point and was now even closer to finishing its journey across the horizon. She realized with much annoyance that she must have been waiting for at least a bell and a half, if not longer. Her gaze shifted to the clouds that floated lazily across the sky and her thoughts turned to deciphering the mysteries of this strange meeting.

“Scowling at the sun won’t make it go away, you know.” A familiar voice snapped Alisaie out of her thoughts and drew her eyes from the sky before she could even begin musing.

The Warrior of Light finally stood before her with a wide grin plastered on her face. She held a worn brown box under one arm and gripped the reins of a large chocobo with her free hand.

“You’re late, Poppy.” Alisaie’s tone was more petulant than intended. She didn’t move from her spot against the wall and regarded the other woman coolly from the shade.

The Warrior’s ears perked up at her name and her grin softened apologetically. “Sorry ‘bout that. I had to pick something up,” she replied and tilted her head to the side to gesture towards the box. When her gaze settled back on Alisaie and she seemed amused. “Well then, has my little flower wilted in the heat?” Another impish smirk crossed her face and she chuckled.

Alisaie responded to the ribbing with a pointed look. _At least her wit is returned_ , she thought and felt slightly relieved. Recent events caused the usually upbeat Warrior to become more withdrawn than usual and Alisaie realized she had begun to worry, which is likely why she agreed to join her today.

“If I were a flower I would have died bells ago,” she replied with little amusement, still refusing to let Poppy forget how long she had waited.  She then glanced at the box with guarded curiosity. “What have you got there?”

Poppy looked at it for a few moments as if she had forgotten its contents, then looked back at Alisaie and winked. “You’ll see.”

Alisaie stepped away from the wall to finally approach her companion. “Secretive as ever, I see.”

The Warrior grinned and drew nearer, large chocobo in tow. She positioned the bird near the stone steps that lead up to the building and gingerly tucked the box into a large saddlebag before she hopped up onto the saddle with ease. Poppy extended a hand to her when she was situated comfortably. “Well, hop on,” she instructed and flashed a smile that was a bit too mischievous for Alisaie’s tastes.

She placed a hand on her hip and stared at the Warrior, hoping to elicit an explanation with her silence, but Poppy simply stared back at her expectantly. “I would like to at least know where we are going.” Alisaie was not opposed to adventure, but adventures with Poppy tended to lean heavily on the dangerous side.

“Don’t trust me?” Poppy asked as she withdrew her hand. The hint of a pout formed on her lips.

Alisaie looked up at her companion and smiled wryly. “Not in the least.”

The Warrior tossed a coppery braid over her shoulder dramatically and pressed the hand not holding her bird’s reigns to her chest. “You wound me!” She exclaimed. Her grin softened then and she became more serious before speaking again. “I want to go to the Burning Wall.”

The destination surprised Alisaie. Knowing this fact only added another layer of mystery to the outing but the seriousness of the Warrior’s tone was enough to elicit at least an onze of trust from her.

“Let us away, then. Before it gets dark.”

\- x -

The Burning Wall was just as they left it the last time they were there. Massive spires of bright orange corrupted crystal jutted out from the land like malformed trees and were hauntingly beautiful despite the memories they drew to the surface of Alisaie’s mind. They were permanent scars and reminders of the calamity that claimed so many lives, including that of her grandfather.

The Warrior guided the chocobo down one of the many narrow paths that made up the labyrinth of crystal with the ease of someone who memorized the way long ago. “Here’s good,” Poppy said when they arrived at their destination and Alisaie recognized it as the very spot where they had parted ways after their adventures in the Allagan ruins.

Poppy stopped the bird with a tug at its reins and when it halted she slid off the saddle with ease. She offered a hand to Alisaie who took it and hopped off the bird to join her on the ground.

“Are you going to tell me why we are here?” Alisaie asked, pressing the Warrior for details once more. She quirked a brow and shot the other woman a pointed look.

Poppy’s tail twitched in amusement and she smiled. She dragged her thumb gently over Alisaie’s knuckles as if to reassure her. “You’ll see in a second,” she said and let go of her hand to retrieve the mysterious box from the saddlebag.

Alisaie’s hand dropped to her side. She silently noted the callousness of the Warrior’s fingers when they brushed against hers and observed how her hands shook slightly now when the box was removed from its cradle. When she removed the lid, the intention of their outing was finally made clear.

Inside the box was a bouquet of moon daisies. They were slightly wilted and bruised from their long journey, but still beautiful nonetheless.

“Those are quite rare.” Alisaie said, marveling over the vast number of delicate white flowers inside the box. It must have cost a small fortune.

“I picked them myself.” Poppy replied proudly, as if reading her thoughts.

Alisaie finally noticed the faint scratches that trailed up the Warrior’s hands that were likely caused by brambles and thorns. She could picture her companion fearlessly trekking through the wilds of the Black Shroud to a remote location where the rare flowers likely bloomed. _Of course you did,_ she thought and smiled inwardly at her companion’s vigor. Her tardiness earlier was immediately excused.

When they reached the edge of the canyon The Warrior knelt and placed the box of flowers down. She reached in and plucked two daisies from the bouquet.

She stared at the flowers for a moment before holding them out for Alisaie to take. “For you,” she said. “Well, they’re more for your grandfather and Emery, I s’pose.”

Alisaie’s eyes widened upon hearing the second name. When they were reunited, she told the Warrior of her journey across Eorzea and how she didn’t quite enjoy it. She didn’t intend to mention her deceased friend but the name slipped and when Poppy pressed, she reluctantly told the tale of the merchant girl she met, befriended, and lost. The dull pain of the memories throbbed in her temples and she couldn’t help but frown.

The Warrior must have noticed the shift in her expression because her hand withdrew slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” she began to apologize but Alisaie cut in before she could finish.

“Don’t be. I am surprised you remembered, is all.” And she was. With how much Poppy dealt with on a daily basis, she didn’t expect her to remember a name from a conversation that felt like it took place ages ago. Alisaie reached out and took the daisies Poppy offered, feeling humbled by her friend’s thoughtfulness.

Poppy looked relieved when her offering was accepted and then busied herself with removing the rest of the flowers from their box. She cradled them to her chest and dipped her head down until her nose touched one of the pale, dainty petals. The gentleness of the gesture was almost unexpected from someone who fought so fiercely to defend the realm.

Alisaie knelt down beside the other woman. She lifted one of the daisies and admired it in the dwindling sunlight. She recalled that they were often hung from branches to represent celestial bodies during rituals to the goddess Menphina. It made sense as the pearlescent petals almost sparkled, as if filled with starlight. Alisaie drew the flower near her nose as the Warrior did and took in the soft, floral scent that reminded her of the Twelveswood. The smell was pleasant but also evoked sadness. Not only were the daisies used in rituals, but they were also used to mourn those who have passed. Alisaie held her two flowers and watched as Poppy began her own ritual.

“One for Noraxia and one for the Scions who died in the massacre,” Poppy announced quietly and plucked two flowers from pile. She placed them on the ground before her, as if offering them to the vast canyon of crystals.

“One for Moenbryda and one for Minfilia,” she continued and two more flowers were placed beside the others.

“For Haurchefaunt. For Ysayle.” Her voice dipped down to a whisper and Alisaie observed how her hands shook slightly when the two flowers were placed.

Poppy paused as she lifted the last daisy from her lap and frowned at it. “…and Papalymo,” she said softly, voice trembling.

With the Warrior’s flowers assembled neatly before her, Alisaie placed her own two next to the others in line. She took the sight in silently, sadness tugging at her heart.

“It’s frustrating sometimes,” Poppy said, voice barely above a whisper as if she were afraid to shatter the silence gathered around them. “Having this blessing and still not being able to save them all.” Her fists clenched at the fabric of her breeches and her knuckles paled under the strain.

Alisaie considered her friend’s words with a frown. “You are only one person, Poppy. You cannot save everyone,” she said and hoped the gentle reminder would alleviate some of the guilt that was visible on the Warrior’s face.

Poppy stared into the crystalline canyon before them, unblinking. Her lips briefly parted as if to reply but she said nothing and instead closed her eyes and bowed her head in a silent prayer.

Alisaie followed suit and bowed her own head before the row of moon daisies. _Grandfather. Emery. I hope you are resting well._ When she opened her eyes, a gentle breeze shifted the air around them and a few loose petals were carried away. They danced briefly in the soft gust and then drifted down into the expanse of crystal below. It was as if the Gods heard their prayers and sought to console them.

When Alisaie looked over at Poppy, she seemed far from comforted. The Warrior stared at the flowers with a look of such abject sorrow that Alisaie felt like she was seeing something not meant for her eyes and had to look away. When she ventured to glance back at Poppy, she was stunned to see that large tears rolled down the woman’s freckled cheeks and fell into her lap.

Alisaie had never seen her cry before. The fearless Warrior spat in the face of both death and danger alike on a daily basis. She was armed with daggers, a sharp tongue to match, and was always making a quip or trying to make everyone around her laugh. The broken woman before her now was not that Warrior. She was exposed – fresh and raw as the wounds that she had laid bare before her in the form of flowers.

Poppy seemed to feel the stare burning into her and turned her head an ilm to the side to meet Alisaie’s gaze. A look of panic flashed across her face and she immediately began to wipe away the evidence of tears into the crook of her arm. With her face still buried, she spoke. “Sorry. Bringing you here was a mistake.”

Confusion burned in Alisaie’s mind when she heard the muffled apology. “What do you mean?” She asked, unable to tear her eyes from the other woman’s sullen form.

The Warrior’s face turned away from her harshly in an attempt to hide her pain. “You shouldn’t see me like this,” she practically hissed, sounding angry. Not at Alisaie but at likely at herself.

Anger flared within Alisaie as well – a small flame fueled by Poppy’s harsh words.

“I should not see what, exactly? The perfectly normal reaction of someone mourning dear friends lost?” Alisaie shot the questions at Poppy with a bit more sternness than intended.

The Warrior’s shoulders sagged but she stubbornly kept her head turned away. “I shouldn’t be showing weakness,” Poppy shot back quietly. “I’m _hope incarnate_ , after all. How can anyone feel hopeful looking at me in this sorry state?” She asked, voice cracking with shame.

“Sorrow is no weakness,” Alisaie’s tone softened and the flare of anger was gone. It was snuffed out by the weight of the Warrior’s responsibility as it hung between them, nearly palpable. “You have experienced more loss than most can even imagine. You are allowed to mourn.”  Her voice was quiet but fervent, almost pleading to her friend to make her realize she was being foolish.

Alisaie waited for a reaction or reply but none came for several long moments. Finally, ilm by ilm, the Warrior turned to face her. Long black lashes fluttered over bright eyes and the sharpness of her slit pupils was softened by anguish. Then the pillar of strength that held up all of Eorzea crumbled before her very eyes.

Tears rolled down Poppy’s cheeks once more and she shook like the moon daisy petals that had been carried away by the wind. Alisaie could think of nothing to do but reach out and draw the Warrior into an embrace. She was stiff and unsure but desperate to comfort her so she wrapped her arms around Poppy and pulled her close.

Poppy didn’t resist. She buried her face into Alisaie’s shoulder and the contact seemed to break down her final defenses as silent sobs suddenly wracked through her thin frame. The Warrior of Light came undone in Alisaie’s arms and there was nothing she could do but try to hold her together. She inhaled a sharp breath and tried to think of something to say, but realized that no words offered could possibly act as a salve for the Warrior’s deep wounds. Instead, she drew the other woman closer. She would stay here as long as she was needed.

 _It must be so difficult_ , Alisaie realized. The responsibility of being a Warrior of Light seemed crushing. Everyone was eager and willing to heap expectations onto her, including Alisaie herself, but Poppy did all that was asked of her and more ceaselessly. She couldn’t falter for a moment, not even to mourn fallen comrades and friends. The flare of anger reignited in Alisaie’s chest at the unfairness of it all.

\- x -

When the Warrior finally stilled, dusk had settled around them and cloaked them in quiet shadows. Poppy stayed motionless for several long moments and Alisaie listened as her breaths became steady.

“Sorry,” said a shaky voice muffled by layers of cloth.

Alisaie sighed, frustrated by Poppy’s needless apologies. “Don’t you dare,” she warned. “You have nothing to apologize for.” She gave the Warrior’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Poppy slowly lifted her face from Alisaie’s shoulder and met her gaze with a remorseful look. “But I cried all over your jacket.” She looked miserable, as if Tataru had materialized before them and began to scold her for ruining one of her creations.

“This jacket has seen far worse than a few tears,” Alisaie reassured and offered a small smile. “I would rather you cry on my shoulder than not at all.”

When she was freed from Alisaie’s embrace, Poppy wiped away the last few stray tears onto the back of her hand and let out a long sigh. She then stood slowly and gazed out across the canyon at the spires of crystal that towered over them. Alisaie rose to stand beside her and turned to admire the crystals as well. They emitted a faint glow that grew brighter as the sun dipped below the horizon. The two women stood silently for a long while, surrounded by the comforting golden light.

When Poppy finally broke the silence, she spoke quietly and sounded almost shy. “Thanks for coming here with me.”

“Of course,”

“This has been weighing me down for a while and I…I wanted to do something nice for them,” Poppy admitted as her gaze sunk to the moon daisies at their feet.

Alisaie glanced at her companion sidelong through her snowy bangs. The Warrior’s eyes were still reddened and a bit swollen from her tears but by her expression, she seemed relieved. She was struck suddenly with the realization that Poppy trusted her enough to allow her a glimpse of this pain and it made the harshness of her position all the more tangible.

“Your burden is a heavy one to bear, my friend.” Alisaie’s words were soft and sincere. “You need not shoulder it alone.” She hesitated for a moment but reached out and grasped the Warrior’s hand with her own and brushed her thumb over scarred knuckles.

Poppy said nothing, but gently squeezed Alisaie’s hand in return.

Another long silence passed between them. “We should head back,” Poppy said and her fingers slipped away from Alisaie’s grasp as she turned away from the canyon.

Their chocobo chirped softly and stood as the two women approached, understanding it was time to go. Poppy stroked the downy feathers on the bird’s neck with the back of her hand as she took hold of the reins.

“Can you do me a favor?” She asked suddenly.

“What is it?” Alisaie asked, curious.

Poppy’s hand froze on the bird’s neck and she turned to face Alisaie, looking very grave. “Make sure I never have to come back here with a flower for you.”

The solemn request crashed over her like a wave and Alisaie’s breath felt icy in her lungs as she met the Warrior’s gaze. “Rest assured that I will not die so easily.” Alisaie brushed off the seriousness of the conversation with her tart humor but the words still tasted bitter in her mouth.

Poppy’s expression softened and she smiled. “You’d better not! Or I’ll never forgive you.”

“I shall keep that in mind. Evoking your ire is a fate far worse than death.” The quip managed to draw a laugh from Poppy and Alisaie was glad to lift her spirits.

Poppy climbed up onto the chocobo’s saddle and once more extended a hand to Alisaie to help her up. Alisaie looked up at the Warrior bathed in the warm light of the crystals and reached for her hand without hesitation. She silently noted how warmth rose in her chest as she was hoisted up, making her feel feather-light even after she was seated.

The Warrior of Light often felt distant and intangible, much like the deity whose blessing was bestowed upon her. But Alisaie had seen Hydaelyn with her own eyes just as she had seen the Warrior’s vulnerability. She realized, in that moment as they rode across the desert, that the person whose strength she idolized was not so different from herself.

 _You do not have to fight alone anymore,_ Alisaie thought. The wind was surprisingly cold as it whipped past her ears and she leaned forward, closer to the Warrior seated before her.

_I shall be by your side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in the msq "mask of grief" yda asks wol to go pick up a moon daisy, saying they were moenbryda's favorite. that flower is the same kind that alisaie brings to the burning wall during the quest "alisaie's path" and it's also the icon for corpses when they're in your inventory (which is a lot in this game??). but anyway, that lead me to believe that moon daisies have something to do with death and mourning so that was the whole inspiration for this.
> 
> oh and if you're not sure who emery is you should check out the tales from the dragonsong war entry called "a malm in her shoes." it talks about what ali was up to when she was on her solo adventure.
> 
> i wrote this after finishing 3.56. i imagined that it was the breaking point for poppy and she just wasn't able to handle the death of another friend. so she cries on ali's shoulder because she's a big gay baby. the end.


	3. smoke and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War was the smoke that clung to her clothes, her hair, her skin. It was the blood that they drew to free the marred land.

She wondered if this was death. It was dark and silent and it felt as if she were floating. Perhaps her time on Hydaelyn had come to pass and the Goddess had plucked the soul from her body to return it to the lifestream. Then she realized she was _wondering_ and that this was not death after all.

Her senses returned one by one. Alisaie felt her toes and fingers, her legs and arms, and finally the rest of her body. _Good_ , she thought. _Still in one piece._

Hearing came next. It was muffled as if in a dream, but she heard yelling and the crackling of fire. She heard her name, faint and distant, as if spoken a thousand malms away.

Scent returned and she wished it hadn’t. She could smell acrid smoke that mixed with the iron smell of blood and the combination made her newly rediscovered stomach turn. 

When her vision returned, Alisaie was greeted by a blanket of stars overhead. It would have been a beautiful sight if pillars of thick, dark smoke weren’t obscuring the sky. She glanced down to see her brother hunched over her while wearing a face of utmost concentration. Though her vision was still hazy, she could see his hand shake as he gripped the grimoire balanced on his knee.

Alphinaud sensed her stir and his head snapped back to look at her face. “Thank the Twelve,” he said and his tightly knit brows relaxed slightly. “You’re awake.”

The pain returned next. Alisaie’s back and chest screamed to life as she took her next breaths. She tried to sit up but her body howled at her angrily in protest.

“Lay back,” Alphinaud instructed. His hand flew to her shoulder and guided her back against the ground. His tone was as calm as he could manage but Alisaie could tell he was shaken. He then resumed his mending and his aether surrounded her body to slowly relieve the ache.

As the haze cleared, confusion still gnawed at Alisaie’s mind. She turned her head to the side and caught sight of Pipin in a similar state to herself. He was sitting upright and Raubahn clasped his shoulder reassuringly as a Serpent healer tended to him.

Finally, the memories returned. Rhalgr’s Reach had been ambushed just as she and the others accompanying the Warrior of Light were absent. They turned back immediately and fought tooth and nail to save anyone they could, to save any scrap of the toiling they’d done to rebuild the resistance. Alisaie remembered the monster of a man who sent her and Pipin flying with a single blow and she remembered how her body slammed against a broken pillar and went limp like a discarded doll.

As the memories rushed back, so did the fear. Alisaie struggled to sit up again when she remembered the sight of the Warrior facing the hulking Garlean alone as her vision went black. “Where is Poppy?” Her voice was hoarse and cracked with worry.

“Alisaie. Down.” The sudden harshness of Alphinaud’s tone was enough to make Alisaie obey and she lay back down without saying so much as a single word of protest. “Poppy is alright,” he reassured. Her brother’s face softened as he turned back to his task. “Worry not for her and stay still. You may have broken a few ribs.”

Alisaie was silent for a long moment as she watched Alphinaud, but another question burned in her mind. “What of Zenos?”

Alphinaud’s lips pressed together into a thin frown and he didn’t turn to meet her gaze. “Gone.” The brief reply was all she needed to confirm that their battle today ultimately ended in defeat.

Alisaie looked back up at the stars and watched as plumes of smoke reached towards the sky like gnarled fingers that threatened to tear the heavens apart. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her pale lashes fluttered closed against ashen cheeks.

\- x -

As luck would have it, Alisaie had not broken any ribs. Her back was badly bruised and she suffered minor cuts and scrapes but nothing was so severe that her recovery would not be quick. If she could have it her way she would have been out and about at that very moment, assisting the others in picking up the pieces of their crumbled resistance. However, her dear and worrisome brother was not inclined to let her walk out of the infirmary so soon.

Frankly, the sight of him fretting was rather amusing. His brows were knit together tightly with a combination of worry and irritation at her stubbornness and his arms were firmly crossed against his chest. He glared at her, or rather tried to, while still managing to look concerned.

“Heh…you look like you’re about to burst into tears. I would fetch you a handkerchief but…” She trailed off and the weakness of Alisaie’s voice betrayed her but she forced a wry smile in hopes that her humor would put him at ease.

Her words did little other than rile him up further. “Alisaie, this is serious!” Alphinaud exclaimed and instantly seemed to regret raising his voice. He glanced around the otherwise silent infirmary sheepishly and caught sight of Krile’s glare before his gaze settled back on her. “You could have been killed.” His tone became softer and the worry far outweighed the irritation in his pained look.

Alisaie frowned and averted her eyes from Alphinaud’s burning stare. She glanced down and picked at a loose thread she spotted on the sheet covering her cot. She would likely be stuck here for the next fortnight if Alphinaud had his way.

“And yet here I am, whole and hale,” she replied in a very self-assured manner and looked back up at Alphinaud. “Thanks to you of course, dear brother.”

“I would rather disagree with hale.” Alphinaud refused to acknowledge the compliment and rebutted her tartly.

Alisaie sighed, exasperated. “I am hardly bedridden,” she argued. “My healing skills are not nearly as honed as yours but you cannot expect me to simply lay here while others suffer.” Her tone grew increasingly irritated and desperate, but each word drew more strength from her and her chest ached from the strain. Alisaie bit back the pain and glared at her brother, hoping her words had swayed him.

Alphinaud searched her face for a moment, likely looking for signs of that pain. Before he could reply, Krile approached him from behind and tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. He turned to face her instantly and listened as she spoke to him but their exchange was too quiet for Alisaie to hear. He nodded to the other healer and then turned to look at Alisaie once more.

“My assistance is required,” he explained. “Just…just try to rest for a while. Please.” Alphinaud gave her one last worried look before turning away.

Krile watched him as he walked past. “How he expects you to rest while he hovers like a mother hen is beyond me.” She chuckled softly as she turned to face Alisaie. “He is right though, unfortunately. You can see to helping out in the morning. For now, you’ve got to relax.” Her tone was firm but she flashed an apologetic smile.

Alisaie sighed again as she resigned to her fate. She felt guilt gnaw at her suddenly for causing so much concern. “Alright,” she said and nodded, feeling all the fight in her melt into weariness.

Krile looked relieved that Alisaie’s stubbornness had fizzled and nodded in return. She made her way back to Y’shtola’s nearby cot to resume her vigil over the gravely wounded Scion.

Alisaie looked over the numerous cots lined up neatly in the dimly lit infirmary. They were all lucky to still be alive – herself included. For every broken body healing here, there was one outside who spent their last breath desperately trying to defend the Reach. The realization of their loss hit her and nearly drove Alisaie to tears.

Her gaze led her eyes to the form of her brother who was still within the infirmary. He stood on the far side of the large room and spoke to someone veiled behind a curtain that obscured Alisaie’s view. When the person drew nearer to Alphinaud, she could see that it was none other than the Warrior herself. Alisaie nearly shot up from the cot but the ache she felt reminded her to stay seated. Instead, she stared at Poppy. The relief she felt at seeing her alive and well was indescribable.

Poppy’s expression was hard to read but she looked far from happy. Whatever she was discussing with Alphinaud was likely serious in nature. Then the Warrior’s attention shifted from Alphinaud to her in an instant, as if she felt Alisaie’s eyes burning into her.

Alisaie averted her gaze instantly and heat rose to her face for being caught staring. She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap and noticed the bow that tied her shirt cuff together had come undone. She busied herself with trying to retie it, which was easier said than done with only one hand. As she struggled with the ribbons her thoughts drifted back to Poppy and her battle with Zenos. She wondered how the Garlean could have possibly bested their champion with such apparent ease and cursed herself silently for not being conscious long enough to fight beside her.

Alisaie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when the Warrior approached her and was caught by surprise when a hand reached out towards hers. Alisaie looked up at Poppy, dumbfounded by her sudden appearance.

“Alphinaud says you’re being stubborn,” Poppy said as she took the ribbons from Alisaie’s grasp and tied them into a bow with ease. “He told me to come over here and make you see reason so you’d rest.” She sounded amused as she straightened the bow. A smirk tugged at her lips when her hands retreated to rest on her hips.

“Ah,” Alisaie’s hand hovered in the air for a moment as she inspected the tied ribbons. “So you’ve come to fret over me as well, then.” She fixed a wary look on the Warrior, unsure what tactics she would employ to get her ‘to see reason’ as Alphinaud had requested.

“I’ve known you long enough to know you hate being fussed over,” Poppy said as she sat down beside Alisaie on the cot. “Besides, if you’re still bickering with Alphy then then I’m not too worried about you.” She chuckled and her long tail shifted behind her on the sheets for a moment before curling around Alisaie. The end of it flicked against her arm as if to reassure her.

Alisaie smiled at her companion, relieved to be in the company of someone who wouldn’t treat her like a bedridden patient. The Warrior grinned at her and Alisaie could see the weariness that tugged at her smile and made her eyelids droop. Her eyes trailed downwards and she finally noticed the bandages that poked out beneath the collar of Poppy’s jacket. Further down, her usually exposed midriff was covered in bandages as well, suggesting a wound that must have covered the majority of her chest. Alisaie unconsciously inhaled a sharp breath as she assessed the Warrior’s condition, realizing that Alphinaud must have been called away to treat her.

“How are you feeling?” The question slipped out and Alisaie scolded herself silently. She knew the Warrior hated being fussed over as much as she did.

Poppy pressed an arm across her waist as if to hide the evidence of her wounds and turned away from Alisaie’s gaze. “Now, now. This is supposed to be the other way around!” Poppy did her best to look unfazed but clearly winced as she leaned back. “You really should rest. Chirurgeon’s orders.” She wagged a finger in front of her as if she were reprimanding Alisaie.

Alisaie frowned at her attempted deflection. “And here I thought that at least _you_ would not try to coddle me.”

 “Gods, you really are stubborn.” A lopsided grin crossed Poppy’s face and her small fangs glinted almost menacingly in the dim light. “You’re no use to anyone if you’re dead from exhaustion, you know,” she retorted.

“The same could be said to you,” Alisaie replied tartly.

Poppy threw a pointed look over her shoulder and pouted.  “Don’t be difficult. At least lay back for a bit, will you?” Their eyes locked and Poppy continued to pout until Alisaie relented, finally unable to refuse the Warrior.

Alisaie begrudgingly swung her legs onto the cot as Poppy stood to give her space. She winced from the effort as she leaned against the wall and watched as the other woman situated herself on the edge of the cot to face her.

“You did not answer my question,” she reminded the Warrior. She was owed at least that much from Poppy for coming here to continue Alphinaud’s tirade for him.

Poppy waved a hand in front of her face to dismiss Alisaie’s concerns. “The bastard roughed me up a bit but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She flashed a reassuring smile, but her ears tipped back against her head as she spoke. When Alisaie did not look convinced, Poppy averted her gaze sheepishly and her arm moved across her waist once more. “My pride hurts more than anything else, honestly,” she added quietly.

The Warrior looked out across the infirmary and frowned. Alisaie watched as her eyes darted from cot to cot, assessing each of their wounded comrades. Conrad lay next to them and Y’shtola one bed over. Both slept but looked far from peaceful.

“We sure made a mess of things here, didn’t we?” Poppy asked and a bitter laugh escaped past her lips. “Things were going so well and I wasn’t expecting…I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop it.” Her words were barely above a whisper as she crossed both arms across her bandaged chest.

Alisaie watched as the Warrior shivered slightly and frowned. She reached out and placed a hand on Poppy’s shoulder and felt her tense beneath the touch. “We will rebuild this,” she assured and gestured out across the infirmary and the Reach beyond its walls. “We will not allow this defeat to hinder our progress.”

When Poppy turned to face her fully Alisaie saw that weariness had painted shadows beneath her eyes. Though only two summers separated them in age, Poppy often seemed aged beyond her years. Sometimes she felt almost ageless, much like the gods she slew and the deity whose blessing she bore. But in that moment, she was young and frail. Alisaie longed to reach out and touch her face, to wipe the pained look away, to mend the angry red cut that split her lip, and erase the small scrapes that outlined her jaw. She longed to heal the hurt, but she did not, could not, and instead her hand drifted from the Warrior’s shoulder and settled in the empty space between them on the cot.

Poppy’s eyes searched Alisaie’s face for a long, silent moment, perhaps while weighing her words carefully. Then she nodded and leaned forward to bury her face into Alisaie’s shoulder.

Alisaie was reminded of their time at the Burning Wall and how the Warrior shook as she sobbed. She was deathly still now. Only her tail moved, flicking to and fro across the sheets as if agitated. Alisaie pressed her cheek against Poppy’s coppery hair and could smell the faint scent of smoke and blood that clung to her. _So this is war,_ she thought and felt very foolish suddenly. It was naïve to think they could erase the Garleans’ presence so quickly. They – the Scions, the resistance, Poppy, and Alisaie herself – all needed to become stronger before they could rid this land of the monsters whose claws were dug deep into its soil. And they would. Alisaie knew it. But it would take time to heal the wounds earned on this day.

When Poppy raised her head to meet Alisaie’s gaze, no tears stained her cheeks. Instead, a fire burned bright behind her eyes and the fierce glare she wore stole Alisaie’s breath. The weariness and frailness were gone now, snuffed out by anger. “We’ll make them pay for this,” she promised fervently, face hovering ilms from Alisaie’s as she spoke.

“That we will,” Alisaie agreed. Her breath was caught in her lungs from awe and she swore she could see the Echo etched into the teal eyes that bore into her. For a moment, she almost pitied their enemies.

Then the Warrior of Light blinked, face and eyes softening, and she was Poppy once more. She hesitated for a moment before she leaned forward and pressed her forehead gently to Alisaie’s, eyes fluttering closed as she did so.

Alisaie was startled by the sudden affectionate gesture and her heart hammered rapidly in her chest at their closeness. Embarrassment crept uncomfortably up her spine as she worried that Krile might be watching but when she glanced over she saw that the Lalafell’s back was turned towards them. As the seconds crept past she began to relax and her eyes shut. Suddenly, nothing existed beyond the press of the other woman’s forehead against her own and the warm breaths that tickled her cheek. Alisaie reached out across the sheet in search of Poppy’s hand. When she found it, she grasped it in her own and her thumb began to trace soothing circles across bruised knuckles.

As Poppy pulled away a moment later, their noses brushed against one other and Alisaie felt heat rise to her face from the touch. A shy smile crept across the Warrior’s face and she stood suddenly, leaving the spot beside Alisaie cold and empty. When the Elezen moved forward to sit up, Poppy’s hand reached out and grasped her shoulder.

“Sleep,” she ordered. “For my sake, at least. Or Alphinaud’ll have my head.” Her smile widened and turned into her usual impish grin as she gently pushed Alisaie back towards the cot.

“Fine. If only for your sake,” she quipped as she finally lay her head down on the pillow. Any will to fight evaporated and was replaced by the ache of her muscles that reminded her that she was, in fact, exhausted.

“Rest well,” Poppy said and her smile softened again. As she turned away the tip of her tail brushed against Alisaie’s hand on the edge of the cot.

Alisaie watched the Warrior make her way across the infirmary. _“You had better rest as well,”_ she thought but did not have the strength to say it out loud. Her eyelids finally shut and she drifted off almost instantly, sleeping more peacefully than she had in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this chapter was going to be written from poppy's perspective since i wanted this fic to switch between her and ali every other chapter. the more i thought about it the more i wanted it to be from ali's pov and i'm really glad i went with that. i think this chapter is my favorite one i've written so far.
> 
> i don't have much more to say besides thank you to everyone who left a comment and kudos! i was so nervous posting this at first but your nice comments have really kept me going and i'm glad people are enjoying this.


	4. buoyant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel the waves above press on her, crushing, threatening to steal the breath from her lungs despite the fact that she couldn’t drown. But when she drifted on the surface, lightweight and free, she thought, _maybe the sea isn’t so bad_.

It was the same every time she killed a primal. It had been since the very first. It felt as if their aether clung to her, mingled with her own, stubbornly refused to fade away. Some were desperate; crying and raking invisible claws against the back of her neck. Others were angry and vengeful and made her want to strike out. She could feel their will, the wills of their followers, and the purpose of their existence. The existence she always snuffed out. Killing gods came with certain consequences, of course. Susano was no different. The primal’s boisterous energy made her anxious and she could almost hear the booming voice echoing in her ears. The feelings usually faded within a day at most but she knew sleep would be difficult tonight.

Poppy tried to push thoughts of primals out of her mind as she stared at the moon. She wasn’t sure why, but it looked so much larger here as it hung above the Ruby Sea. Then again, everything seemed different in a land half a world away from home. She gazed at it over her shoulder, admiring how the light it cast onto the surface of the sea made the water shimmer.

“It’s been an eventful day, hasn’t it?” Lyse asked.

“It certainly has,” Alisaie agreed. “It’s not every day that you cut through an army of a primal’s thralls.”

Poppy’s ears tipped back towards the conversation and she realized she’d been lost in thought. She tore her eyes from the sea and turned to face her companions. The three of them had gathered on one of the many decks that made up the Confederacy’s base to discuss the aftermath of Susano’s defeat and what their next steps were.

“And it’s not every day that you slay that primal," Poppy added. "Even if you’re me.” She grinned and leaned back against the railing behind her.

Lyse began to laugh but ended up yawning instead. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m exhausted.” She stifled the yawn onto the back of her hand before her arms shifted upward into a stretch. “I think I’m going to crawl into bed.”

Alisaie nodded beside her. “As will I. We’ll need to be rested for the journey ahead.”

They were leaving for Yanxia with their reunited comrades in the morning but Poppy couldn’t imagine herself falling asleep yet. Thoughts of the primal still clung to her, filling her with a nervous energy that caused her to shift restlessly beneath the gaze of her companions as they awaited her response.

“I’m not tired yet,” Poppy said and shrugged. “I’d like to take a walk down on the beach before bed.”

Alisaie’s sleepiness seemed to evaporate in an instant and she took a step forward. “I shall accompany you then, if you would have me.” Lyse shot her an inquisitive look as she spoke, which made Alisaie realize her eagerness. “You might run into trouble, after all,” she added quickly and crossed her arms while trying to look as disinterested as possible.

“I don’t think Poppy needs a chaperone.” Curiosity punctuated her words and Lyse raised a brow at the shorter woman.

“You worried that I’m going to fling myself into the sea and drown or something?” A grin spread across Poppy’s face as she joined in on teasing Alisaie.

The Elezen looked between the two of them, clearly indignant. “I was referring more so to the threat of wandering Red Kojin,” she explained dryly, but a smirk tugged at her lips as she glanced at Poppy. “Lyse has flung you into the sea enough for drowning to not be a worry.”

Lyse took a step back in surprise and her brows furrowed with newfound worry. “I-I apologized for that!” She looked to Poppy guiltily, who could only cringe at the memory.

Despite her many talents, the vaunted Warrior of Light hadn’t known how to swim until very recently. Poppy remembered how the three of them stood at the end of the dock and how she argued that no, “ _there is no Gods damned way I’m setting foot in this Gods forsaken sea”_. She remembered how Lyse then effortlessly scooped her up into her arms and said, _“This is for your own good!”_ before flinging her into the water. Lyse had apparently expected that her instincts would kick in or that she would somehow absorb the ability to swim through osmosis. She hadn’t expected their vaunted champion to sink beneath the waves like a stone. Alisaie had to rescue her and also had to hold Poppy back after she was safety back on dry land as she tried to strangle Lyse.

“Well! I’m off to bed,” Lyse said hastily, perhaps mistaking Poppy’s embarrassment for anger. She lifted a hand in farewell and turned on her heel to head towards their quarters. “Don’t stay up too late!” She called over her shoulder as she quickly disappeared down the stairs.

Alisaie chuckled as she watched Lyse escape. “Sleep well,” she called after her.

Poppy looked after their companion ruefully and thought to reassure her that she wasn’t angry, but Lyse was long gone. Instead, she turned to Alisaie, who looked quite self-satisfied, and approached her with a wry smile plastered across her face. “You sure are eager to play bodyguard,” she said and Alisaie looked startled by her words.

“I am merely concerned for your safety. It would be unfitting for the Warrior of Light to be ambushed after a decisive victory.” Alisaie’s lips pursed into a pout as she placed a hand on her hip.

“Oh, you’re right,” Poppy laughed as she linked her arm around Alisaie’s. “There might be vicious crabs stalking the shore. But I’m sure my brave hero will protect me.” She batted her lashes at Alisaie, glad to have company to distract her, and tugged her along down the stairs before the flustered woman could get a word in.

\- x -

Poppy kicked off her shoes as soon as they reached the beach. The armor that covered her shoulders quickly joined the boots in the sand, as did the belt that held her sheathed daggers. It was strange being so lightweight and vulnerable but it was almost freeing, in a sense. The Warrior stretched her arms upward languidly and enjoyed the freedom, feeling as if she had shed the weight of her title, if only temporarily. She took a few tentative steps until she stood ankle deep in the sea.

“You’re setting foot in water willingly? Now I have truly seen everything,” Alisaie teased from behind her. Poppy looked over her shoulder and watched as the other woman removed her own boots. “Perhaps I _should_ have been worried about you flinging yourself into the sea.”

Poppy laughed. “It’s not like I can drown anymore!” Endless expanses of water were still intimidating to the desert-born Miqo’te but the Ruby Sea somehow managed to sway her, likely thanks to the Kojin’s blessings.

“Fair enough,” Alisaie said and chuckled as she joined the Warrior in the shallow waters. Both women gazed out at the vast, glimmering sea while silently enjoying each other’s company.

Poppy was glad that Alisaie volunteered to come with her so eagerly and relished in the quiet moment they managed to steal away. Moments of peace were rare for her. Time alone with Alisaie was especially uncommon. They spent plenty of time around one another lately as they explored this new part of the world together with Lyse and the others, but being alone was different.

Poppy stole a sidelong glance at her companion. Alisaie looked very peaceful with her eyes closed and face tilted up towards the sky. Poppy admired how the moonlight caught her hair when the breeze shifted it and how it outlined her profile softly. Her eyes traced the other woman’s features and she silently noted how lovely she looked.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Alisaie said suddenly and Poppy felt her heart start. Pale lashes fluttered open and she tilted her head to look at the Warrior. “Is aught amiss?” She smiled as she asked and Poppy couldn’t help but notice how her eyes softly crinkled.

“Oh, no I…” Poppy trailed off and looked away. She tried to think of something to say but her mind was unusually blank. “I was just thinking I should probably tell Lyse not to worry about the whole me almost drowning thing.” She’d been recalling the embarrassing memory all night so it was the first thing she thought of. “I never did thank you for saving me,” she added and glanced back at Alisaie.

“We did not come all this way for you to simply die in the sea,” Alisaie said and chuckled. Her smile turned wry as she continued. “I have plenty of experience rescuing wayward swimmers. Both you and Alphinaud sink like stones.”

Poppy’s tail bristled at being compared to both Alphinaud and a stone. “I learned pretty quick and I’m much better at it now. Almost as good as you, I’d say.” She did her best to sound humble but failed miserably.

Alisaie crossed her arms and smiled at the Warrior as if humoring her. “You don’t quite doggy paddle, but your form could use some work,” she said, sounding quite thoughtful. “Perhaps Alphinaud can lend you his buoyancy aids.” She looked so unbearably smug when she said it that Poppy whirled around to face her, causing the otherwise still water to splash around them.

“Ali! That’s mean!” Poppy exclaimed and her tail lashed behind her like an angry serpent.

“Pray forgive me,” Alisaie said as she stifled a laugh into her palm, but Poppy wasn’t convinced.

“My form is just fine!” She continued and twisted around to point to a rock in the distance that she’d spotted earlier. “I bet you I can swim all the way to that, no problem.”

“I do not doubt you skill, truly. You’ve nothing to prove.” Alisaie held up her hands in defeat and sounded very amused when she tried to calm the riled up Warrior.

“I bet I can get there faster than _you_ ,” Poppy blurted out, too blinded by her wounded pride to realize what she was saying.

Alisaie quirked a brow. “Are you suggesting a race?” She asked and the wicked smile that tugged at her lips made Poppy slowly realize her mistake.

Poppy stared at the rock in the distance, dumbfounded, and wondered how the peaceful moment had suddenly shattered and turned into a competition. There was no way in the Seven Hells that she could swim faster than Alisaie but it was too late to back down. “Yes,” she replied, voice wavering only slightly.

“You are ridiculous,” Alisaie said and shook her head. “But if you would like to swim so badly, I suppose I could humor you.” She turned back towards the shore and stepped out of the water, likely to remove her own weapon.

Poppy watched as Alisaie removed her belt and the rapier attached to it. She should have known that her equally hardheaded and competitive companion was going to accept her challenge in a heartbeat. She groaned internally at her foolishness and the mess she’d gotten herself into.

As Alisaie shrugged off her jacket, a mischievous look crossed her face. “Shall we make this more interesting?”

Poppy’s ears tilted forward with curiosity but she felt nervous suddenly. “How?”

Alisaie placed the jacket beside the Warrior’s things in the sand and crossed her arms. She glanced to the side, looking thoughtful, before the wicked smile returned. “If I happen to win this race, then you must don buoyancy aids the next time you swim.”

Poppy couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re dead set on embarrassing me, aren’t you?” Realizing she’d make a fool of herself one way or the other, she sighed and relented. “Alright, fine.”

“And what would you have if you were to win?” Alisaie asked.

Poppy placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips as she tried to think of something ridiculous or embarrassing, but something else entirely popped into her mind and she, of course, blurted it out instantly. “A kiss,” she said and was surprised at hearing herself say it out loud. 

Alisaie’s eyes widened and for a moment Poppy thought she might call the whole thing off. She met her gaze with an intense look, as if weighing the Warrior’s seriousness and challenging her to back down. Poppy could practically hear her own pulse in her ears but she stared back intently as an impish grin crossed her face.

“Fine,” Alisaie said, tone tart as ever. “I agree to your terms.”

Poppy certainly wasn’t expecting her to agree so quickly. Her brows shot up in surprise as Alisaie brushed past her to head to less shallow waters. “Shall we?” She asked over her shoulder and her smugness was enough to get Poppy to join her.

They waded into the water until they were waist deep and it was surprisingly chilly. Poppy shivered as the gentle waves splashed against her exposed skin. _This was a dumb idea_ , she thought but reveled in the silliness of the situation as Alisaie flashed a self-assured smile. Clearly, she wasn’t planning of losing this wager.

“On your mark,” Alisaie said suddenly.

Poppy stared at the rock before her that was perhaps twenty yalms away. It couldn’t be _that_ bad to swim to it. “Go!” She exclaimed before she dove beneath the water as quickly as she could.

Alisaie had been right about her form, of course. On the surface she could do little more than sadly doggy paddle along behind her adept companions. But beneath the water she was afforded more agility. She always panicked when water surrounded her but when she remembered that drowning was no longer an option she moved forward with a burst of speed. It wasn’t refined, but it got the job done. She pressed forward for as long as she could manage until her destination was within striking distance. When she breached the surface, Poppy took in a large breath of air despite not needing it and slammed her hand down on the rocky surface before her. Salt stung her eyes as she blinked and she was astonished to see that Alisaie’s hand touched the rock mere seconds after hers.

The two of them panted from the effort while staring at one another before an unbearably wide grin spread across Poppy’s face. “Interesting,” she said between breaths. “Looks like I won.” The Warrior’s smugness practically dripped off her like the sea water did as she pulled herself onto the rock.

“Bested at my own sport. How humiliating.” Alisaie sighed as she rested her arms on the rocky surface and pouted up at Poppy.

Poppy laughed as she extended a hand to her companion. Alisaie allowed herself to be hoisted up and situated herself beside Poppy on the rock. It was just wide enough for both of them and they sat with shoulders pressed together as they gazed out at the open sea and moon above.  

Poppy swung her feet back and forth before her, causing the water the splash about noisily. She smiled to herself, still reveling in her victory, before she looked over at Alisaie and grinned. “I told you I was faster.” She nudged Alisaie’s shoulder with her own and her grin got wider when the other woman rolled her eyes.

“I never once doubted your skill,” Alisaie said in a very matter-of-fact way while trying her best to not look affected by her loss.

“Well, you sure did doubt my form,” Poppy replied, still sore from the earlier comment. “Maybe some buoyancy aids would do _you_ some good.”

The comment proved to be too much for Alisaie to bear. The glare she wore was sharp as a knife but her reaction only delighted Poppy. She stared at the Warrior before she spoke again, almost as if trying to cut her to pieces with her very eyes. “I let you win.”

It was Alisaie’s turn to be delighted and she looked rather smug when Poppy’s mouth hung open and her ears perked up in surprise. The Warrior scrambled on the rock and hastily turned to face the other woman, causing more water to splash around them. “You’re lying! I was faster and-” Poppy stopped in the middle of her sentence when a realization suddenly hit her. “Oh, I get it,” she said and a devilish smile slowly spread across her face. “If you wanted to kiss me so bad, all you had to do was ask.”

Alisaie’s eyes went wide when she realized she’d miscalculated. “Shameless flirt,” she muttered and turned her face away to hide the blush that crept across her face.

Poppy smirked at her deflection. “Me? You’re the one who apparently let me win.”

Alisaie eyed her coolly over her shoulder for a moment. “Well, I suppose you still won. You had better claim your prize before I change my mind.” She tucked her legs beneath her on the rocky surface as she shifted to face the Warrior. The small smirk she wore told Poppy she was issuing a challenge.

Poppy shrugged but felt her heart slam against her ribcage. “If you insist.”

Her zeal dwindled with each ilm as she drew nearer and her mouth went dry when she met Alisaie’s gaze. Her hair clung to her skin and outlined her soft face and Poppy marveled at how she managed to be the picture of elegance despite being drenched and annoyed. The wet strands turned to liquid silver as the moonlight hit them and the droplets stuck to her long lashes sparkled. One unobscured eye bore into her with newfound curiosity. Poppy reached out and gently brushed the curtain of hair to the side to see both eyes and noted silently, giddily, how they were the same color as the darkened sea. Her hand trailed slowly down the side of the other woman’s face and stopped to cup her cheek. Alisaie’s lips parted slightly as if to say something but she remained silent. Poppy’s eyes found those lips, rosy and delicate, and she was suddenly drawn forward by a force beyond her comprehension. She leaned in and the ilms separating them slowly diminished until the anticipation making her heart beat fast turned into fear.

Poppy froze. She was unable to move as her mind suddenly whirred to life like an angry machine and screamed loudly in protest. She realized very suddenly that she was unbelievably afraid. She was afraid of losing a dear friend to her silly, impulsive flirtation, for one. Did Alisaie even want this? It was just a silly little contest, after all. Another game they played as their friendship teetered precariously on the edge of something more. Was she allowed to want? She was the god slayer, the Warrior, the protector of the realm. Could anyone, lest Alisaie, see past the blood of endless enemies that stained her hands or the blessing that chained her to the Mother Crystal? She thought of primals, of the endless battles and battlefields thousands of malms apart, of all her duties, and she felt terrified suddenly of all she was exposing Alisaie to by showing her this vulnerability, this want. The weight of all her responsibilities fell back on her shoulders in an instant and threatened to crush her, just as the waves of the sea had when she dove beneath them.

Alisaie couldn’t possibly have known what she was thinking, but had gotten frighteningly adept at reading the wrinkles on the Warrior’s furrowed brow. “Lost your nerve?” She asked and her quiet words snapped Poppy back into the present. Her eyes twinkled with triumph as if she’d caught the Warrior in a bluff.

“I did,” Poppy admitted. “I’m just…afraid, I guess.” There was no point in lying. She frowned and her ears drooped back against her head as she looked down at her lap to avoid Alisaie’s eyes. She felt ashamed for taking things this far. She knew treading down this path was dangerous but – Hydaelyn help her – she was a love-struck fool.

The other woman shifted slightly and Poppy felt fingers brush against her wrist. “It’s alright. You needn’t force yourself,” Alisaie said quietly, tone gentle, offering Poppy an escape in case she needed it.

Alisaie cared for her, that much had always been plain, and she felt it in the gentle touch on her wrist. Some of the fear was diffused but Poppy was still hesitant. _You’re being selfish,_ she scolded herself over and over but when she looked back up she saw Alisaie’s concerned look and how her eyes were softened by snowy lashes and how a small smile curled her lips when the she finally met her gaze. It was all enough to convince Poppy to lean forward and allow herself this one selfish indulgence.

She wasn’t brave enough to aim for her lips, so the Warrior settled on pressing a gentle kiss to the other woman’s cheek, as feather-light as she could manage, afraid to shatter the soft dream she found herself in. Poppy lingered and tried to memorize every detail of the moment; how Alisaie’s breath hitched slightly, the warmth of skin beneath her lips, the dampness of half-dried hair, the smell of the sea.

Poppy pulled away and leaned back to look at Alisaie’s face. She looked astonished and the blush that painted her cheeks had also found its way to the tips of her long, elegant ears, which was quite charming. Poppy smiled and the thumb of the hand that still held the other woman’s face gently brushed against her cheek before returning to her lap. Unsure how to proceed, both women stared at each other for a long, tense moment before Poppy spoke. “You’re a sore loser,” she said and managed to shatter the mood in a single breath.

Alisaie shook her head, likely in disbelief, and her expression landed somewhere between indignant and affectionate. “Perhaps Lyse had the right idea. I would certainly like to fling you into the sea myself.”

A weak laugh escaped past Poppy’s lips. “I’d love to see you try that,” she said as she turned back towards the sea and dipped her feet into the water. The chill cemented her in reality and she felt a bit dazed as she tried to process her racing thoughts. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by acting on her emotions.

Poppy felt Alisaie shift and soon she was surprised to feel the other woman’s hand atop hers. Alisaie’s fingers interlaced with her own and she was immediately relieved by the gesture. She didn’t know what the future held for them and the thought was dismaying. But this stolen scrap of time together belonged to them and always would. So she forgot about primals, battles, and duties for just this moment, and perhaps also the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and rewrote parts of the chapter so many times and i'm posting it so i don't get stuck endlessly editing it. i really wanted the emotions to be portrayed well so i hope it reads ok! honestly the main struggle is that i get soooo flustered and embarrassed writing romantic scenes even though they're my favorite.
> 
> i've been wanting to write this ever since i got to the ruby sea in stormblood. running around there with lyse and ali was by fav part of the story and i listened to the nighttime theme on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> you may have noticed that i added another chapter. just by looking at the word count of this monstrosity you can probably tell i don't know how to shut up and so i planned another chapter to really flesh it out. i've just gotten way too invested in this story haha. updates will likely be slower for the rest of the fic since i'm going to be moving across the country in a couple weeks but i'd like to have this done by the end of september. thanks for reading so far!!


	5. burn bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love burns brightest in the midst of war.

Much to Alisaie’s dismay, aetherial theory had not gotten any more interesting since her time at the Studium. Restoring the destroyed aetheryte at the center of the Doman rebellion’s base of operations proved to be a challenge for both her and Alphinaud. The House of the Fierce did not exactly have a well-stocked library and information to aid the process was scarce. After a few linkpearl calls to both Tataru and Krile – the latter of whom scolded them for not perfectly retaining information from their countless lessons together – they were able to get their hands on several dusty old tomes.

Alisaie flipped through one of the tomes and lamented at how particularly dry the text was. She sighed loudly as she flipped the page and her eyes strained as she tried to pick out relevant pieces of information that might aid the restoration process. When her thoughts began to drift away from aether and crystals, she sighed again. Her mind wandered to the Azim Steppe and when she sighed for a third time, Alphinaud finally took notice. She heard her brother chuckle beside her and tore her eyes from the tome to glance over at him.

“Is my company really so dull?” He asked without looking up from his own book.

“Oh, of course,” Alisaie replied curtly. “But the text has beaten you in dullness at the moment. Dry as a bone.”

It was Alphinaud’s turn to sigh as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. “I can certainly agree with that.”

He looked as exhausted as Alisaie felt. They’d both been hunched over the tomes for nearly three bells but as loathe as she was to admit it, she realized she still somehow enjoyed being reunited with her brother. It was almost nostalgic to study with him and bicker as they both tried to best each other at their task.

Alisaie continued to scan the pages and occasionally jotted a note down when she successfully picked out a useful scrap of information. When her mind wandered yet again and she sighed for a fourth time, she felt Alphinaud shift beside her.

“Are the books truly the only source of your woes, dear sister?” Alphinaud tried to sound skeptical but she heard concern creep into the question.

Alisaie considered her brother’s words for a moment and silently scolded herself for being so vocal with her dismay. She flattened her palms across the book’s pages and sat up, feeling her back crack slightly as she did. If their father were there he surely would have chided them for their poor posture.

“The tomes are not the only dull thing,” she admitted, tartness edging her tone. “Everything has been so…silent as of late. It’s almost unsettling.” She tapped her fingers on the pages impatiently and scowled down at the words that stared back up at her.

Alphinaud flashed a wry smile. “It certainly has been quiet without our dear Warrior running about and causing trouble.”

Alisaie felt a slight jolt at the mention of Poppy and she couldn’t help the small smile that curled her lips. “I’ve gotten so used to being in deadly situations thanks to her that burying my nose in a book has become almost too strange.”

“I imagine that your travels across the Ruby Sea were interesting,” Alphinaud said, sounding amused. “Poppy and Lyse are quite a boisterous pair.”

“Boisterous indeed,” Alisaie agreed. “Our dearest Warrior nearly drowned on several occasions. No thanks to Lyse, of course.” She leaned back in her chair and smirked as she reveled in the memories.

Alphinaud’s brows shot up in surprise. “Drowned?” He asked, both curious and concerned.

Alisaie nearly bit her tongue when she realized she let her brother in on the secret that she and Lyse were sworn to never tell. She turned in her chair to face Alphinaud and shot him a sharp look. “Do _not_ tell anyone,” she warned. “Unless, of course, you fancy the idea of no longer having a sister.” It was a jest, but Alisaie knew that Poppy would sooner cut her in half than tell Alphinaud she didn’t know how to swim.

Alphinaud chuckled and placed his hand over his heart. “I shan’t tell a soul,” he promised. “I am simply surprised to hear that our champion is mortal after all.” His tone was wry but there was a hint of surprise in his words.

Alisaie’s demeanor softened and the same small smile tugged at her lips. “Oh, more than you know.” She looked past Alphinaud as she thought of all the moments of peace she stole away with the Warrior, the moments of vulnerability, the moments of sadness, and something stirred within her that made her realize how the other woman left a void in her wake when she was away.

“You two have grown quite close as of late,” Alphinaud said, snapping Alisaie out of her reveries.

She looked back at her brother and felt heat rise to her face when she saw his smile soften and his eyes crinkle as if he could read her thoughts. “Well, of course,” she snapped, tone edging on defensive. “You become quite familiar with someone after being dragged across an entire foreign land with them.”

“That I know very well,” Alphinaud said with a nostalgic glimmer in his eye. He should know, Alisaie realized, as he had traversed across the entirety of Eorzea with their Warrior. “Forgive me for saying so, but I am simply surprised that you’ve gotten along so well. You are both filled with the same fire, after all,” he said and a self-satisfied smile crossed his face.

Alisaie rolled her eyes at him. “How very poetic. You’ve been speaking with Urianger overmuch.” She wrinkled her nose and tried to look annoyed, but the heat rising to her face only got worse.

Alphinaud shrugged and continued to smile at her, unfazed by her comment. “All I meant was that it heartens me to see you hold her in such high regard after I expected you to loathe her. Poppy has grown into an admirable woman and is a fine friend to have.”

They had loathed each other at first. Alisaie remembered how the smug adventurer grated on her nerves but Poppy changed with each new experience she was thrown into as the Warrior of Light. Alphinaud was correct that their friendship grew and they became closer, though Alisaie had not realized that closeness was so obvious.

“Indeed,” she agreed and gave a curt nod. “Full glad am I to call her my friend.” The warmth in her tone luckily went unnoticed by Alphinaud and Alisaie let out a breath of relief, thankful her dear brother was a bit daft when it came to these matters.

“As am I.” Alphinaud smiled and turned back towards the table littered with papers and books. “I suppose we have earned a brief respite. Perhaps you can regale me with more tales of your adventures at the Ruby Sea,” he suggested as he closed the heavy tome before him.

Alisaie cast a cursory glance at her own tome as she crossed her arms. “Anything would be better than pouring over aetherial theory any longer,” she said and closed the book before shooting her brother a mischievous look. “I would like to hear about your journey across Dravania as well. I recall Poppy mentioning something about you becoming quite adept at gathering firewood.”

Alphinaud grimaced as he stood from his chair. “I will get us some tea. When I return I am sure I will find out what other embarrassing things Poppy has mentioned to you.” He added the last part under his breath pointedly before quickly turning away to head for the kitchen.

Alisaie smirked after him before leaning back over the desk to review her research. Her eyes traced over her own neat script and only a moment later she caught herself mid sigh as her mind drifted to the aforementioned Warrior. “Filled with the same fire, hm?” She whispered aloud, pondering over the implication of those words.

As much as she tried, she could not prevent herself from thinking back to how Poppy challenged her and how hastily she accepted the terms of their race. Perhaps Alphinaud was right about there being similarities between them. But if they were both filled with fire, then she surely would not remain unscathed. If the blush she felt on her face and the ache she felt in her chest were any indications, it was already too late.

“Damn it all,” Alisaie muttered and buried her face in her hands, as if trying to hide from the thoughts that clouded her mind.

– X –

The House of the Fierce buzzed with excitement at the return of the Warrior and her comrades. Hien’s presence was especially effective at lifting the spirits of the Doman countrymen who thought their chances of freedom had died with him. With an army of Xaela behind them, the young lord assured that they would be victorious in taking back Doma.

The tension in the air was practically palpable as members of the rebellion flitted about the base making their final preparations. Alisaie realized that all the activity was starting to make her nervous. Anxiety coiled around her when she thought of the infiltration that would take place in the morning, so she volunteered to search the perimeter of the base to ensure that no imperials were slinking about in the shadows.

Before she could leave, Lyse caught her near the recently restored aetheryte and insisted they take a moment to catch up. Alisaie relented instantly as her curiosity to know the finer details of her friend’s time at the Azim Steppe distracted her from her task. Lyse told her about the Mol tribe, the Naadam and the trials they had to overcome to participate in it, and how their Warrior claimed the ovoo and her new title.

Alisaie recalled how Hien had referred to Poppy by the strange sounding name. “Khagan,” she said slowly, as if testing how the word felt on her tongue. “What does it mean?”

Lyse sat down on a crate behind her and immediately began to tap her metal greaves against the wood. She pursed her lips and looked off to the side as if sifting through her memories of the Azim Steppe to answer the question. “It’s kind of hard to explain. I guess it makes her the leader of the Xaela on the Steppe. Not sure how that’ll work since she’s not going to be there,” she replied and chuckled as she leaned back. “I guess the last Khagan will stay in charge. I don't think he'll mind keeping the crown.”

Alisaie smirked, though her eyes widened a bit. “So Poppy has practically become a queen. Somehow that does not surprise me,” she said, sarcasm dripping off her words, but her smirk softened.

Lyse eyed her with curiosity and a mischievous smile soon curled her lips. “There’s that face again,” she said in a singsong way, perhaps aiming to tease her.

Alisaie’s brows furrowed with indignation. “What are you talking about?” She asked but had a feeling she knew already what Lyse was hinting at.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. It’s that same smile.” Lyse absolutely was teasing her and Alisaie was not amused.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Alisaie felt the tips of her ears burn slightly but she fixed a cool look on her companion. It seemed that Lyse was a bit more perceptive than Alphinaud and when a grin crossed her face, Alisaie knew there was more to come. “Have you nothing better to do besides pester me?” The deflection seemed to work as Lyse’s brows shot up, almost as if she had forgotten something.

“I was going to head out to Namai to check on our recruits before the big day. I should probably do that!” Lyse hopped off the crate and began to make her way past Alisaie, but not before pausing to flash a small, knowing smile. “You know, a lot of interesting things happened on the Steppe. You should ask Poppy about it sometime.” With that, Lyse waved and quickly went on her way.

Alisaie stared after her but didn’t have much time to mull over her words. The Warrior emerged from the other side of the base and passed by Lyse. The two women stopped to greet each other briefly but soon the Warrior continued on her path, which happened to take her directly towards Alisaie. When she met Poppy’s gaze, she felt a jolt pass through her.

“Alphy said you’re going to sniff out stray imperials,” Poppy called out as she approached and flashed one of her usual grins. “Want some company?” The grin softened to a shy smile and she looked almost unsure.

Alisaie shifted beneath Poppy’s gaze as she tried to quell the rapid beating of her heart, silently both cursing and thanking Alphinaud for sending the Warrior her way. She steeled her nerves and bowed her head politely to accept the other woman’s help. “Far be it from me to deny your assistance.” She returned the Warrior’s shy smile with one of her own.

Poppy looked relieved the instant Alisaie accepted her invitation. “Great! Let’s head out, then,” she said and quickly turned on her heel to lead both of them outside.

It would have been easy for Alisaie to say no. She had maintained a certain distance from the Warrior since her recent return mostly because things were busy, as she reasoned, but realized that perhaps she had been avoiding the other woman. She trailed behind the eager Miqo’te, noting how the anxiety that filled her earlier had turned into anticipation. For what, she did not yet know.

– X –

The area around the base seemed free of wandering enemies. The pair searched the perimeter, finding little more than local wildlife. Things were pleasant enough as they chatted, but Alisaie noticed a strange tension form, crackling between them almost like static before lightning. Poppy glanced at her often as if she had something to say but remained mostly quiet, keeping up the carefully guarded walls that Alisaie thought she had already broken through.

She realized that they hadn’t been alone together like this since their time at the Ruby Sea. Poppy left for the Azim Steppe soon after they reached Yanxia, which felt like an age ago, and they hadn’t had a chance to talk much before she departed. Alisaie sensed a silent question hang between them and was unsure how to proceed.

The Warrior climbed up the hill towards Alisaie when she finished searching the area. “It’s looking pretty clear out here,” Poppy said as she drew nearer, sounding almost disappointed. “A shame, really. I was hoping to kick some Garlean arse.” She laced her fingers behind her head to punctuate her boredom.

“You will have plenty of opportunities to do that in the morning,” Alisaie reminded her, but the Warrior still pouted. “We should be more thorough in our search. We do not want a repeat of what happened at Rhalgr’s Reach. If you could check this area once more then I will go ahead,” she added, tone even but sounding slightly sullen.

Alisaie’s seriousness sobered Poppy’s mood a bit and she nodded in agreement. “If there’s anyone out here, I’ll flush them out.” She let a small smile crack through her newly stoic demeanor.

“I’m sure you will.” Alisaie couldn’t help but smile in return before she turned away from her companion to continue her scouting.

“Alisaie,” Poppy called after her. The strained politeness of their conversation was betrayed by her soft urgency.

Alisaie felt another jolt pass through her heart upon hearing her own name. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see the Warrior look so unsure. The other woman’s ears were tilted towards her but soon flicked back against her head and she broke her gaze away. “Never mind. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” With that, Poppy silently slinked down the hill to sweep the area.

The sound of insects trilling around her seemed to amplify in wake of Poppy’s absence and Alisaie stared after her for a moment, wondering what was on her mind. She slowly made her way down the hill in the opposite direction the other woman went only to find that, once again, all was quiet and free of intruders.

Alisaie crossed her arms and frowned when she stopped to wait for Poppy to find her. This task was meant to take her mind off feeling anxious and so far it was only making things worse. The tension between her and Poppy was troubling and she knew a conversation was in order, but doubt and fear tugged at her mind, threatening to tear all rationality away. And so she tried to explain it all away, as she was wont to do. Wherever their friendship was headed, she was sure the Warrior had little time for silly dalliances in the midst of a war. Besides, she reasoned, Poppy was notoriously flirtatious and surely her actions were to be taken with a grain of salt.

Each thought made Alisaie’s brows furrow further and she bit her lip in frustration. When she realized that the air had gone unnaturally silent, she tensed and quelled her buzzing thoughts. Something was not right. Her hand flew to the hilt of her rapier as she waited in the silence for something to stir. A twig snapped behind her and the rustling of grass soon followed. Alisaie whirled around to face her foe, who she assumed would be a wandering Garlean soldier, but was stunned to see an enemy that stood on four paws.

A massive tiger slowly crept from the brush and snarled at her, flashing sharp teeth. Alisaie instantly drew her blade and stepped back. This was not the fight she had assumed she would take part in, but the tiger clearly had no intention of standing down. The beast crept forward and the dwindling fulms between them made Alisaie quite uncomfortable.

“I do not wish to harm you,” she practically crooned to the tiger, hoping to soothe it and show it she was no threat. The beast only grew more irate at the sound of her voice and let out a loud growl before it lurched forward.

Alisaie’s body seemed to move on its own accord to defend her and she rushed forward to meet the beast head on. The tiger lifted a massive paw to swipe at her with its razor sharp claws but Alisaie raised her rapier to block it. Her arms shook under the strain but she pushed back and managed to knock the beast’s claws away. She jumped backwards and the tiger snarled at her again as it lunged forward after her with jaws wide open. Alisaie managed to step to the side and with several skilled slashes she was able to plunge her blade into the tiger’s side until it stumbled forward. With one last pained groan, the beast fell and did not stand again. Her aim for its heart had been true.

Alisaie’s own heart hammered against her ribcage from both fear and exhilaration and she trembled slightly as she stepped away from the now dead tiger. The beast’s blood dripped off her blade and she felt remorseful suddenly for having to kill it. When she heard more shuffling behind her she whirled around, expecting more angry wildlife or perhaps an unfortunate Garlean, but was instead greeted by a concerned Poppy running towards her, daggers drawn and at the ready.

“Are you alright? I heard a struggle.” The bewildered Miqo’te halted when she saw the dead tiger behind Alisaie and her brows quirked in surprise.

“It was not the enemy I was expecting to fight.” Alisaie let out a frustrated sigh past her still labored breaths. “I can’t just leave this corpse here,” she mused aloud and looked back at the tiger, wondering how in the world she was going to move the massive beast even with the Warrior’s help.

Poppy approached her, face alight with a grin that practically spread from ear to ear. “You downed this thing all on your own?” She asked excitedly as she sheathed her blades.

Alisaie shrugged and placed her free hand on her hip. “I was only defending myself.”

“That’s amazing!” Poppy dismissed her humbleness in an instant and reached out to place her hands on Alisaie’s shoulders. “You’ve gotten so much stronger.” The pride in her tone was clear and her grin softened into that soft, shy smile when she gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

Alisaie felt warmth rise in her chest at the comment but she stepped back and out of Poppy’s grasp, feeling as if the touch might burn her. “Pray, do not tease me,” she said quietly as she looked away from the other woman’s searing gaze. “Next to you I feel like a child playing at swords and sorcery.” When she glanced back up, Poppy looked hurt by her words.

Poppy frowned and shook her head as she replied, “I’m not teasing, I swear.” She took a tentative step towards Alisaie before speaking again. “I meant everything I said. I meant…I meant everything I did, too.”

Alisaie was puzzled but didn’t have any time to reply. Poppy stepped even closer and before she knew it, the Warrior’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace. She instantly tensed and would have pulled away if she hadn’t been rooted in place by surprise. “ _Everything I did”_ echoed in Alisaie’s mind until she thought back to the Ruby Sea and suddenly everything clicked into place.

The bloodied rapier still hung loosely from Alisaie’s grip, but her other hand trailed up Poppy’s back and came to rest just below her shoulder. The Warrior seemed to almost wilt beneath her touch as she leaned forward, shoulders sagging. Alisaie stepped into the embrace, allowing herself to feel the wave of emotion that crashed over her. There was still unsureness, but all the tension between them melted into an unspoken understanding.

Poppy buried her face into Alisaie’s neck and let out a shaky breath. “I missed you,” she whispered and her warm breath tickled Alisaie’s skin.

Alisaie pressed her cheek against the Warrior’s shoulder and let out her own breath of relief. Poppy smelled neither of smoke nor blood this time, she realized. Instead, she smelled of the wind, of the sun, of places far away, and Alisaie realized that the void she felt for all the time the other woman was away had finally been filled. “I’ve missed you as well,” she admitted. “The world is far too dull without your recklessness to make it interesting.” Her own voice sounded strangely forlorn despite her attempted humor but she was too busy enjoying the moment to be embarrassed by the admittance.

Poppy chuckled softly and the sound sent sparks down Alisaie’s spine. She unconsciously pressed herself closer to the other woman and stood with her eyes closed, each doubtful thought from before falling away with every moment that crept past. When she realized how silly and precarious the situation was, with how they could potentially be ambushed at any moment, and how she embraced the Warrior of Light with a bloody sword still in her hand, she almost laughed out loud.

“You should go ahead and continue your search,” Alisaie said quietly as she opened her eyes. She felt sad to shatter the soft moment but there was an important task to be done. “I’ve got to clean up my mess here before I go on.” She grimaced when she glanced over Poppy’s shoulder at the corpse of the tiger that stared back at her with dead eyes.

The Warrior reluctantly lifted her face from her shoulder, gently brushing her cheek against Alisaie’s as she pulled away. The small gesture of affection made her forget the tiger for a moment.

“Right,” Poppy said and stepped away to look down the path. She instantly regained her previous stoic demeanor, seeming almost embarrassed by her own open affection, but a small grin shone through the mask of aloofness as it usually did. “Try not to kill every tiger in the woods on your way.”

Alisaie sighed as she watched the Warrior disappear into the brush, feigning annoyance, but knew she was relieved to have Poppy tease her again.

– X –

The House of the Fierce was finally silent. There was no more shuffling about, no more preparations, and no more training. Everything was deathly still as they all collectively held their breath in anticipation for the morning. Those who could sleep slept, likely dreaming of victory that would hopefully come with daybreak. Alisaie was not one of those lucky few.

The young woman stared up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted yet restless. She peered through the hole in the roof of the cavern and admired the few stars that twinkled in the night sky. Despite how lovely the view was, the opening let in a draft and she shivered. Her thin night clothes offered little warmth but she still crossed her arms in vain, lamenting the loss of her blanket.

Alisaie glanced to the side at Alphinaud, who she draped the blanket over nearly a bell ago. He slept soundly in the cot next to hers and the sight warmed her enough to convince her not to steal the blanket back. At any rate, she reasoned that their master tactician needed rest more than she did.

Alisaie did her best to ignore the chill and shut her eyes once more, trying to soothe her weary mind with idle thoughts of victory. She likely would have nodded off within moments if a loud thud hadn’t pulled her from the edge of sleep. Alisaie’s eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start, blindly reaching for her rapier before her eyes settled on the form of Poppy. The Warrior was on her knees beside her own cot which was now angled sideways, likely because she crashed into it. She leaned back against the makeshift bed with a disgruntled huff and let out a string of muffled curses as she rubbed her sore knees. When Alisaie chuckled softly at the sight, Poppy froze and looked up at her.

“Damn it,” she cursed under her breath. “Sorry if I woke you.” The apology was sheepish, as if she were embarrassed to be caught, and Alisaie noted how her words were slightly slurred. Poppy rubbed her face and kept her hands over her eyes as she spoke again, “Gosetsu said this shite would help me sleep. All it’s done is make me clumsy.”

The slur in her speech suddenly made sense. “What exactly did Gosetsu give you?” Alisaie asked and was quite amused when the Warrior peeked at her from between her fingers.

 “Sake. Just a couple small glasses, is all,” Poppy replied, voice still muffled by her hands.

Alisaie shot the other woman a wry look before sitting up in her cot. It seemed like sleep was no longer an option. “So you drank two glasses of alcohol strong enough for a Roegadyn?”

Poppy let out at exasperated sigh and let her hands fall from her face. “I’m not here to be smart, Ali! I’m here to stab shite ‘n save the day,” she replied as quietly as she could, given her current state. “I can’t even do _that_ bit if I can’t sleep.” Her head flopped back against the cot dramatically and she gave another long sigh.

Alisaie glanced over her shoulder at Alphinaud, Lyse, and the others around them but they all seemed undisturbed by Poppy’s noisy tirade. She swung her feet onto the ground and sat on the edge of her cot to face the disheveled Warrior. “Are you worried about the infiltration?” She asked quietly, probing for reasons why she would drink so profusely.

Poppy nodded emphatically. “I hate waiting. Just gives me time to think ‘n thinking about stuff makes me get all…all worried ‘n shite.” She paused and frowned. “I like getting thrown right in. Can’t think much if yer just thowin’ knives at Garleans.”

Poppy’s absurdity caused Alisaie to chuckle once more and the Warrior pouted in response. “How ‘bout you?” She asked, seeming eager to get the attention off herself. “You’re not asleep either.” She tilted her head to the side almost comically and her ears tipped forward as she observed Alisaie.

“I would have been asleep if someone had not come crashing in here,” Alisaie replied and smiled when Poppy pouted again. “I suppose I’m nervous as well,” she added quietly. She looked away from Poppy’s inquisitive gaze to focus on her own fingers that tapped restlessly on the edge of the cot. When she glanced back up, she saw that the Warrior clambered forward towards her rather gracelessly. When she reached the cot, she folded her arms atop the surface besides Alisaie and rested her head on them.

“’Least we can worry together,” Poppy said and smiled up at Alisaie, eyelids heavy with drink and weariness. The smile soon disappeared beneath a frown and her gaze became distant as she seemed to look past Alisaie. “They’ve been dealing with the Garlean’s shite for so long. I hope this’ll be enough to free ‘em.”

Alisaie fixed a curious look on her companion as she shifted on the cot to look down at her. “You excel at everything you do and yet you still doubt yourself so. You’re not usually so modest.” Her tone was droll, yet still shrouded in wonder. How someone so strong could still be filled with any self-doubt was truly puzzling. “If anyone can do this, it’s you,” Alisaie assured, affection tugging gently at her words.

Concern still lurked behind Poppy’s gaze when she looked up at Alisaie. “We’re not dealin’ with any old enemies here.” The seriousness of her tone almost concealed the slight slur still present in her speech. “I saw her earlier, with the Echo. Yotsuyu, I mean,” she clarified and a distant look crossed her face once more.

A hum of surprise escaped past Alisaie’s lips. She recalled how the Garlean soldier they captured nearly got a chance to kill Poppy when she stumbled forward in a stupor. It made sense now how why she rubbed her temples and insisted she was fine despite Alisaie’s protests that she should rest.

“She’s so angry. I get why now. ” Poppy’s voice was muffled as she tucked her head further into her arms.

Alisaie wondered what exactly the Warrior saw in Yotsuyu’s past that justified the hint of pity that crept into her words but chose not to press for details. The Echo was a strange gift indeed. “Anger does not justify what she has done.”

The harshness of Alisaie’s tone drew Poppy’s eyes back to her. “We’ll end this,” she said and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Her smile returned as she looked up at Alisaie dreamily. “If you’re there, it’ll be fine. I feel like I can do anything when you’re around.” She yawned, exposing dainty fangs, and tucked her head into her arms. Long black lashes fluttered a few times before she closed her eyes.

Alisaie felt warmth spread across her face when she heard Poppy’s candid words. She watched as the other woman breathed deeply, looking peaceful, and wondered if she had dozed off. Alisaie reached out and tentatively placed a hand atop the Warrior’s head. She ran her fingers through soft, coppery hair and felt breathless when the other woman leaned into the touch, eyes still closed. She had cropped her hair when they reached Kugane and Alisaie admired how the short strands framed her round face. The style suited her, she thought, but then again, she always managed to look lovely, even when covered in dirt and blood.

“Of course I’ll be there, you drunken fool,” Alisaie scolded gently, voice barely above a whisper. “I’ll fight beside you until the very last.”

She continued to stoke the Warrior’s head for a long while and when she withdrew her hand, Poppy’s eyes opened a sliver and she lifted her head from her arms. She caught Alisaie’s wrist before she pulled it away and nuzzled her hand affectionately. "Thank you," she murmured and Alisaie’s heart sped up when she saw how Poppy then pressed a gentle kiss to her palm.

“Sorry for keeping you up,” she apologized sleepily as she let go of Alisaie’s hand. “I should let you rest.” Another sheepish smile tugged at her lips but was soon replaced with a look of concern when she saw Alisaie shiver. The Warrior’s eyes scrutinized the cot before she realized what was missing. “Don’t you have a blanket?”

Alisaie shrugged despite the chill that nipped at her ears and nose. “I don’t need one,” she said, but another shiver involuntarily passed through her.

Poppy eyed her suspiciously before she leaned over to her own cot and pulled the blanket folded neatly atop it towards her. “Here,” she said as she bunched up the now disheveled fabric and attempted to hand the bundle to Alisaie, who held up her hands in protest.

“I don’t need it, really,” she said, sounding more annoyed than she intended. “Besides, you’re far more susceptible to the cold than I. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you complained during our time in Ishgard.” A smirk curled her lips as she delivered the subtle jab.

Poppy pouted up at her almost angrily before a lopsided grin suddenly crossed her face. “Looks like we’re sharing, then.” She wobbled slightly as she stood, balancing herself on the edge of Alsiaie’s cot before she clambered up onto it. She sat at the foot of the makeshift bed, swaying slightly from the alcohol and clutched the blanket to her chest as she eyed Alisaie mischievously.

Alisaie was confused by the sudden intrusion and glared at the Warrior warily. “What in the world are you–” She was cut off when Poppy launched herself forward and looped her arms around Alisaie’s waist, pulling her down on the cot beside her. Poppy’s fit of giggles was muffled by the pillow she landed face-first in. She twisted around a moment later to look at Alisaie, who was silent with shock and indignation. The Warrior busied herself with happily draping the blanket over both of them with her free hand while the arm pinned beneath Alisaie pulled her closer.

Alisaie recalled how she woke with a start much earlier that evening only to find herself pressed against her brother’s side with their companions crooning about how sweet they looked. The embarrassment she felt was horrific but she couldn’t imagine what she would endure if she was seen with the Warrior of Light wrapped around her like an overgrown kitten.

“There we go. Nice ‘n warm now.” Poppy didn’t seem to notice Alisaie’s look of panic and was very satisfied with herself as she pulled the blanket up around them.

It certainly was warm, but Alisaie wasn’t sure if it was from the threadbare blanket or from the blush she felt pass over her entire body. Poppy was achingly close. Her arm wound around Alisaie like a vine, rooting her in place against her chest. She found herself leaning forward into the touch despite her embarrassment, seeking warmth but feeling as though it might burn her. She very nearly pushed the drunken Miqo’te off the cramped cot but lost her nerve when she saw how sweetly Poppy looked at her. The Warrior’s hand brushed against Alisaie’s cheek as she reached out to run her fingers though snowy hair that was loose and free from its usual braid. Alisaie watched as Poppy was captivated by the silky strands, with her face so close and nose nearly pressed against her own, and felt her hair gently fall back against her cheek when it slipped from the Warrior’s grasp.

“Y’know, Lyse said something a while ago when we were on the Steppe.” Poppy’s voice was thankfully quieter now, sleep tugging at her words.

Alisaie looked at the other woman, curious but cautious, and wondered if this was what Lyse had referred to earlier as ‘interesting things’. “And what was that?” She asked quietly, prompting the Warrior to continue.

Poppy gave a soft hum as she brushed her fingers through Alisaie’s hair once more and her brows furrowed as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. A moment later her hand paused, hovering over Alisaie’s cheek, tangled in silvery strands. Their eyes met and Alisaie realized she could see small flecks of blue in the teal eyes that bore into her from only ilms away. “Love burns brightest in the midst of war.” She recited the words carefully, warm breath tickling Alisaie’s face, smelling faintly of alcohol but also somehow sweet.

“And what exactly gave Lyse cause to bestow such wisdom upon you?” Alisaie managed to sound unimpressed but she still shivered despite the warmth of the blanket and the body pressed against hers.

“We were talking about how you said you’d take us to get pastries. I told her how ginger cookies were your favorite and…” Poppy trailed off and her nose wrinkled slightly. “Well, then she said that.”

Alisaie wasn’t sure how a conversation about cookies somehow lead to a poetic phrase about love and war but she had a feeling that Poppy forgot to mention a few key details. She couldn’t help the grimace that crept across her face when she thought of Lyse playing at some sort of matchmaker.

“Sorry,” Poppy apologized, perhaps mistaking Alisaie’s expression as anger at her.

Alisaie met the Warrior’s weary gaze and smiled slightly. “Whatever for?”

Poppy sighed and withdrew her hand from Alisaie’s hair to rest it on her shoulder. “For acting like an idiot and stealing your bed,” she replied and frowned.

“It’s alright,” Alisaie said, and she meant it. “I…don’t mind this.” She felt the blush return to her cheeks when she saw Poppy’s worry melt away at her reassurance. She realized then that she didn’t care who saw them sharing the cot. Any embarrassment felt would be well worth it. “Though I hope the next time you decide to share a blanket with me, it will not be on a cramped cot,” she added and felt her smile widen when Poppy giggled quietly.

“Y’know,” Poppy said sleepily through a sudden yawn. Her eyes were half-lidded and a small smile tugged at her lips. “I don't think I'm afraid anymore.” She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Alisaie’s forehead before her eyelids fluttered a few times and finally closed.

Alisaie stared at the other woman’s face, astonished, and instantly memories of the Ruby Sea washed over her. In her drunken stupor, the Warrior had dropped all pretenses and the walls she built around herself crumbled to reveal feelings made clear in every word and gentle touch. The doubts that admittedly still clouded Alisaie’s mind finally dissipated.

Alisaie tucked her head beneath Poppy’s chin and reached out to wrap her arm around the Warrior’s waist, careful not to disturb her. Poppy stirred only slightly to press her face into Alisaie’s hair and pull her closer, so close that she could feel the other woman’s heartbeat hum faintly against her cheek.

Loving a hero was no easy task. Alisaie knew this all too well, but it seemed that her heart had already made that choice for her long ago. But if Poppy was no longer afraid, then neither was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again everyone! it took a bit longer than i hoped to get this chapter up but life has been hectic. i just took a week long road trip across the country to get to my new apartment and i actually wrote most of this on the road.
> 
> this one ended up much longer than the other chapters because i suck at editing things out plus i didn't really want to split up these scenes. i figured a longer one would be nice after the wait anyway. i'm still getting settled in my new place but i should be able to wrap this up with the last two chapters over the next month. 
> 
> the main inspiration for this was the scene at the house of the fierce the night before the fight at doma castle. that whole cutscene was really cute. i imagine that poppy would have a hard time sleeping before the big day so gosetsu offers her some sake and she turns into an embarrassing mess. and honestly, i had to fit bed sharing and (very subtle) drunken love confessions in here somehow.


	6. shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They placed their lives on her shoulders and even then she could not save them all.

Poppy knew it was too late when Fordola raised her blade. In a flash of silver steel Alisaie fell, rapier clambering to the floor beside her. The world around her went white and Poppy swore she screamed but she could hear nothing besides the shattering of glass. She crossed the room in what felt like only two strides and would have leapt after Fordola if Lyse hadn’t grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back from the broken window.

She turned back to where Alisaie laid motionless and froze, unable to move. Lyse took her by the arm again and pulled her along as they raced to their fallen friend’s side. As soon as she let go, Poppy fell and felt the shattered glass cut into her palms and knees. Alisaie was deathly still and the blood – Gods, there was so much blood – soaked through her jacket and painted the floor beneath her crimson.

 _“Red suits you,”_ Poppy told her once, smiling as she watched her tie the ribbon on her braid. But not like this. Gods, never like this. Poppy reached out and gently touched her cheek which was so pale that it was nearly the same color as her snowy hair. Her hand shook and the blood on her fingers – hers or Alisaie’s, she didn’t know – stained ashen skin. Lyse and Alphinaud spoke but she couldn’t hear them.

“You promised,” she murmured. Poppy felt something inside her snap and shatter like the broken glass beneath her fingers. The feeling gnawed at her mercilessly like a hungry beast with jaws around her neck that threatened to snap shut. It was hard to breathe, but a strangled sob escaped past her lips.

“Poppy,” Alphinaud reached through the haze of shock and firmly gripped her shoulder, cementing her in reality. “She’s going to be alright.” He looked as terrified as she felt but the reassurance in his tone kindled a flicker of hope within her. “I need you to help me carry her. Can you do that?” Poppy stared at him for a moment and then nodded weakly as she finally processed his words.

Poppy’s grip was clumsy and her arms felt numb as she struggled to grasp Alisaie. Lyse reached out to help but Alphinaud lifted a hand to stop her. They exchanged a wordless glance and Lyse nodded before she stood and went ahead to make sure their path out was safe. Poppy finally managed to get her arms beneath Alisaie and lifted the injured woman gingerly from her bed of blood and broken glass. She pressed Alisaie's limp body close against her chest and felt sick with worry. Alisaie was so incredibly pale. The usual rosiness of her lips and cheeks was gone and when Poppy stared at her unmoving face, she couldn’t help but feel like she was carrying a corpse. Her stomach turned and her knees almost gave out, but Alphinaud caught her by the elbow and helped her stand.

Together they walked through the labyrinth of a facility now abandoned by its creators, eerily silent and littered with the bodies of their enemies. _A hollow victory_ , Poppy thought as she averted her eyes from her surroundings to stare at her feet while she walked. She tried to avoid looking at Alisaie’s face, but she stole a glance and could feel as dread welled up in the back of her throat, tasting bitter, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She felt on the verge of breaking down but steeled herself to continue onward, mostly thanks to Alphinaud. The young man kept his hand on Poppy’s shoulder the whole way, both to guide her and perhaps also to comfort himself. He was nearly as pale as Alisaie was and seemed very shaken, but still somehow managed to press on with hope. He uttered soft assurances occasionally, saying that Alisaie would be alright, that he had managed to stop most of the bleeding, that she would survive this. Poppy could do little more than absently nod in return, but silently thanked the Twelve for his resolve and comforting presence.

When they finally reached the exit, it felt like bells had passed. The dark steel of the Castrum broke away into bright sunlight that stung Poppy's eyes. She squinted for a moment but saw Lyse and M'naago standing nearby beside a small carriage attached to a single chocobo. When the two women caught sight of Poppy and Alphinaud, they sprang into action. M'naago called over her shoulder and a resistance member climbed out of the carriage. The tall Hyur man sprinted towards the pair and when he drew near he reached out to relieve Poppy of her duty and take Alisaie from her. Poppy flinched and stepped back instinctively, ears flattening against her head. She cradled Alisaie closer to her chest and shot the stranger a wary look.

"We're going to take her to Radiata for treatment," M'naago called out as she approached, sounding urgent. Seeing Poppy's hesitation, she flashed a reassuring smile. "She'll be in good hands."

The Warrior glanced over at Alphinaud who nodded and gave her arm a squeeze of encouragement. "I shall accompany them and oversee Alisaie's treatment. I know the full extent of her wound." Despite still being shaken, Alphinaud spoke with calm confidence that managed to ease Poppy's frayed nerves a bit.

Poppy stole a final look at Alisaie's face before she stepped forward and held the injured woman out for the resistance member to take. He very carefully took her in his arms and gave Poppy an apologetic look before he turned back towards the carriage with M'naago at his heels. Alphinaud patted her arm gently and Poppy looked over at him, finally tearing her eyes from the resistance member who carried Alisaie away.

"She's going to be alright," he reassured her once again. A weary smile tugged at his lips and Poppy managed a small smile in return.

She watched as Alisaie was gently placed in the back of the carriage. Alphinaud sat down beside her and M'naago joined him after exchanging a few words with Lyse. Soon they were off and Poppy watched as they cut across the desert and disappeared past a dune of sand.

Resistance members flitted around nearby as they secured the Castrum but Poppy stood rooted in place as she stared out at the endless sands. She felt strangely numb and her thoughts were formless for a long while, scattering about her mind like the grains of sand that were tossed around her feet in the gentle breeze. She felt Alisaie's heartbeat earlier when she pressed her close. She was sure of it. It was faint and distant but it was _there,_ pulsing slowly against her own chest. Poppy exhaled a long, shaky breath into the twilight pooled around her that painted the sand with oranges and reds. Alisaie was alive. But for at least a few long, terrifying moments, Poppy thought her dead.

She heard the sound of boots on stone approach from behind and soon Lyse stood beside her to join Poppy in staring at the desert. They were silent for a long while, simply enjoying the comfort of each other's presence. "Alphinaud said she would make a full recovery," Lyse said quietly as she traced elaborate patterns into the sand with the toe of her boot. "We should go fill Raubahn in on everything that happened."

"Right," Poppy replied and did her best to sound cheerful, but her voice was hoarse from disuse and cracked with worry. "Lead the way."

\- X -

Rhalgr's Reach seemed vastly improved from the last time Poppy had visited. The rubble was long cleared away, the structures restored, and there was a healthy supply of new recruits. Aside from the physical, she could tell there had been a drastic shift in mood. They all seemed uplifted by the victory in Doma and the resistance buzzed with renewed energy as they prepared for the last push that would finally free them.

Having returned from the Peaks several bells ago, Poppy was relieved to be back after the exhausting journey. Dusk quickly turned to night and she yawned as she picked at the bandages that covered her hands. She wandered the Reach, finding herself heading towards the infirmary. Alphinaud had insisted on cleaning and dressing the cuts on her hands, fearing infection from the glass shards that tore them open. Despite her many protests of telling him she would heal quickly thanks to the Echo, he curtly reminded her not to rely overmuch on her gift before doing as he pleased.

Poppy reasoned the bandages needed to be changed, but knew it was an excuse. She peered around the wall leading to the infirmary and saw Alisaie reclining in her cot while speaking to Alphinaud. It was her first time seeing the other woman since the incident at Castrum Abania. Alisaie looked well and Poppy exhaled a breath of relief, feeling her heart speed up at the sight.

"She's been asking for you, you know."

The voice behind her startled Poppy enough that she jumped before spinning around to see her assailant, which was none other than Lyse.

"You should go talk to her." Lyse placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side as she observed the bewildered Warrior.

"I-I was going to," Poppy stammered out, tail flitting behind her nervously. She wasn’t sure if she had actually intended to speak to Alisaie at that very moment, but it seemed like she had little choice in the matter now.

Lyse grinned at her reaction. "You'd better! Or she'll talk my ear off again about how she misses you." Her grin softened as she inclined her head towards the infirmary. “Go on then. Don’t let me keep you. You might not get another chance for a while.” Lyse gave a final encouraging nod with the reminder before she went off on her way.

Poppy stared after her for a moment, silently thankful for getting the push she needed. There was no reason to hide from Alisaie. Poppy missed her sorely and it seemed like she was missed as well. But as she took her first steps into the infirmary, apprehension wrapped around her and sapped all her confidence away. She made her way past the other cots that were mostly empty, another vast difference since she was last here, and was thankful that they would be afforded some privacy.

When Poppy reached the foot of Alisaie's cot, she froze. With Alphinaud gone, she had laid down and peacefully dozed off. As Poppy stared at the soft, pale face and the lashes that were pressed closed, she couldn't help but feel a surge of panic. Alisaie was simply asleep, but she looked like she did while she lay bleeding on the floor of the Castrum and Poppy wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the infirmary to hide from the memory. However, the Warrior's presence caused Alisaie to stir and she was soon torn from her dreams as her eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh, it's you." A sleepy smile spread across Alisaie's face when she saw who stood by her cot. She struggled a bit and Poppy noticed how she winced, but she managed to sit up. "I was worried I wouldn't get a chance to see you before you left for the Lochs."

Poppy took a single step forward but the dread coiled inside her refused to go away and stopped her before she could get any closer. She couldn’t help but feel like she was speaking to a ghost, an apparition of the woman who nearly bled to death in her arms. “How are you feeling?” She asked quietly and forced a small smile.

"A bit worse for wear, but it's nothing I can't handle.” Alisaie brusquely brushed off Poppy’s concern as she usually did and her smile widened as she continued, “I've seen you take worse hits and remain standing."

A small, joyless laugh escaped past Poppy’s lips, though she was in no mood for humor. "I didn’t realize I was such a bad influence," she said as she crossed her arms, trying to joke along but the words came out strained. Her face clouded with a frown as guilt gently pricked at her, replacing some of the dread. “I thought you were against heroic sacrifices.”

The serious shift in tone caused Alisaie to frown as well. She looked away as she flattened her palms against the blanket that covered her lap and tried to smooth the wrinkles away. “You are far more reckless than I. Have you the right to scold me?” She pouted and then a smile tugged at her lips as she tried to lighten the mood.

Poppy felt herself bristle and the frown creasing her brow turned to a light scowl. “I can take the hits. You’ve been in that cot more times than I have.” Her tone was tart but there was little humor in it. The guilt that pricked at her began to gnaw when she realized the unintended harshness of her words, but Alisaie’s carelessness was nearly maddening. How could she be so unfazed by what had happened?

Alisaie’s smile quickly faded away when she realized they were past joking. “If you’ve truly come to scold me then know that I’ve already heard it. I got an earful from both Alphinaud and Lyse on the matter.” She huffed, both sounding and looking indignant.

“They had every right to,” Poppy told her pointedly, tail flicking behind her with irritation. “You scared the shite out of all of us.” Her voice grew quiet and sounded almost desperate as the dam that held back her emotions threatened to crack. She thought to step closer to the cot but didn’t. Her own fear kept her an arm’s length away.

Poppy saw a flicker of guilt cross Alisaie’s face. “I know,” she said quietly and broke her gaze away again. “But I’m alive. You needn’t treat me like I’m made of glass.”

Poppy picked at the bandages on her hands as she bit back both annoyance and tears. “You didn’t have to be so reckless,” she said, sounding sterner than she intended. “You shouldn’t be throwing yourself in front of people’s swords.” She hadn’t planned on coming here to scold Alisaie, but she couldn’t help it. The words began to tumble out freely as she relived the horror she felt when she carried Alisaie's nearly lifeless body through the Castrum.

Her reprimand didn’t have the intended effect. Alisaie’s frown turned to a glare, sharp as ever but no longer softened by her humor. She looked genuinely angry. “Forgive me for not being as adept as you, oh great Warrior,” she snapped.  “Pray, do not speak to me as if I were a child.” Her voice was low and edged lightly with venom. It was a tone she hadn’t taken with Poppy since they first met.

Of all the emotions Poppy felt, anger decided to take the stage. Its flames licked at her hungrily and fueled her onward, blinding her to her own harshness. “Then stop acting like one,” she spat out, sharp tongue lashing before she could stop it. "Stop playing at being a hero if all you're going to do is throw your life away."

Regret was instantaneous. Her hand flew to her lips and she wished she could pluck the words from the air to shove them back into her stupid mouth. Alisaie’s anger crumpled instantly into shock and hurt and Poppy whirled around before she could say anything in response.

She ran past the empty cots, out of the infirmary, into the cold night, and continued to run until she found herself on the opposite end of the Reach, well away from prying eyes. She braced her hands against the stone wall before her, breathing hard, and took in a deep breath to steady herself, but it was no use. A silent sob tore through her with the same violence of a blade and she shook as tears blurred her vision. She had come to terms with her own mortality long ago. She would die for the sake of Eorzea, if that’s what it came to. But when she thought of Alisaie being so close to the brink of death, another sob wracked through her. How could she be so cruel to someone she cared so deeply for and almost lost? 

Anger flared through Poppy once more, though this time directed at herself. Her hand balled into a fist and pulled away from the wall only to slam back into it with enough force to break loose a few chips of stone. Pain rippled through her like a wave and she hissed at her own stupidity. With all the anger expended into the blow, Poppy meekly brought her hand to her face. Through her tears, she saw tiny pinpricks of blood rise to the surface of the bandages that covered her knuckles. She tore them away with her teeth to assess the damage and saw that new scrapes joined the old cuts and stared back at her in angry shades of red and purple. However, the blessing that pulsed through her veins had already begun to do its work. The blow had been softened, protecting her from her own foolishness, and her bloodied knuckles bled no more as her flesh began to repair itself. The gift that shielded her also robbed her of her humanity and perhaps, she realized, she didn't fear death because she wasn't sure if she could even die. She was a reckless, foolish hypocrite who had no right to scold anyone but herself.

Poppy spun around and pressed her back against the wall, then slowly slid down it to sit on the ground. The dam was broken and everything inside her flooded out, threating to drown her. Poppy tried to blink the tears away but they fell freely and she watched as they dropped into her lap. She held her face in her hands and wept away all the anger, the fear, the sadness until nothing was left and she was still.

“Poppy?”

The Warrior’s ears twitched upward at the sound of her name and she lifted her face from her hands, beyond the point of caring who saw her in this state.

Alphinaud stood before her with several books and scrolls tucked under his arm. “Are you alright?” When he saw Poppy’s tear-stained face and noticed her bloodied fist, a look of panic flashed across his face. He bent over to place his things on the ground and then rushed forward to kneel before her. "Gods above, what happened?" He reached out to take her hand in his so he could examine it.

"I punched the wall," Poppy said plainly, tone flat and empty. 

Alphinaud tore his eyes from her injured hand and glanced up at the wall behind them, likely spotting the indentation. "Yes, I can see that," he said, sounding almost sarcastic. "But why?" He searched her face for an answer, brows knit tightly together with concern.

For a moment, Poppy thought about lying but knew it was no use. Alphinaud would drag the truth out of her one way or another. "I talked to Alisaie," she began, speaking quietly.

Alphinaud cut in and sounded slightly amused when he asked, "What in the world did my sister say to drive you to tears and violence?"

Poppy shook her head. “It wasn’t what she said, it’s what I said,” she admitted, guilt seeping into her words. Alphinaud remained silent and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. “I asked her how she was feeling and she was just so…” Poppy paused to frown. “So unbothered by the whole thing. I got angry and said things I didn’t mean.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her uninjured hand. When she looked back at Alphinaud, he offered her a small smile.

“I know very well that her attitude on matters such as her health can be grating,” he began thoughtfully. “You know as well and I that Dalamud would sooner reassemble itself and fall again before Alisaie would admit to feeling pain.” Poppy let a bemused huff escape past her lips in agreement and Alphinaud’s smile widened a touch. “She acts that way because she doesn't want us to worry about her,” he added gently, trying to reassure her.

“But I _do_ worry,” Poppy shot back. “When I saw her laying there at the Castrum I thought…I thought the worst.” Her voice dipped to a whisper as she broke away from Alphinaud’s gaze to look towards the infirmary across the Reach. She glanced back at her companion and saw how he pensively looked down at her injured hand that still sat in his grasp.

“I know. I thought the same,” he said quietly. When Poppy remembered how worried she was, she couldn’t imagine how Alphinaud must have felt to see his sister so close to death. “We’ve chosen a difficult path, the lot of us. Especially those of us like you and Alisaie who’ve chosen to fight on the frontlines.” He looked up to gaze out across the Reach, likely thinking of the Scions, of the resistance members, of everyone dedicated to their cause. “Alisaie has survived this brush with death just as you have many times before.” Alphinaud looked back at her and Poppy felt how he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “She yet lives, as do you. Rejoice in that.”

Poppy met Alphinaud’s gaze and felt as her throat tightened with emotion when she thought about much he had grown since they first met. The smug, arrogant little shite that she had hated somehow wormed his way into her heart to become her dearest friend and Poppy silently thanked Hydaelyn that she had him in her life.  “When did you get so damn wise?” She asked softly and blinked back the tears that threatened to return.

Alphinaud smiled broadly at her, letting some of that old smugness shine through. “I’ve had much time to ruminate on such matters while dealing with a certain reckless adventurer.” Poppy chuckled at the familiar tartness of his words as Alphinaud stood and extended a hand to help her up. "I'd like to take a look at your hand," he said as he glanced at the bloody mess on her knuckles.

Poppy sighed as she took Alphinaud's hand and clutched her injured fist to her chest remorsefully. She realized she would be subjected to more of Alphinaud’s fussing, but didn’t have the heart to protest. She watched as he collected his books from where he had placed them on the ground earlier and worried for a moment that he might lead her back to the infirmary. She was relieved when they began to walk towards the Scions' quarters where Alphinaud likely had his own supply of bandages and antiseptics to torment her with.

They were silent as they crossed the camp and it was only when they reached the bridge that Alphinaud spoke. "You care deeply for Alisaie," he said and his quiet words were almost drowned out by the din of the waterfalls.

It was more of a statement than a question, and Poppy wasn't sure what prompted him to say it, but she still nodded in response. "She means the world to me." The words slipped out without much thought and she felt her face flush at the admittance she had laid bare between them. 

Alphinaud paused at the center of the bridge and when Poppy stopped to look back at him, she saw an inquisitive look cross his face. She thought he might probe about the nature of her feelings but instead a small smile of unspoken understanding pulled up the corners of his mouth. "Pray, speak with her before we leave for the Lochs in the morrow." When his suggestion caused Poppy to frown, he continued, "I don't know what it is that you said to her, but I assure you if you speak candidly with her, she will listen and understand." 

Poppy looked away from him and bit her lip in thought. "Right," she agreed weakly. Facing Alisaie now seemed like a daunting task. 

Alphinaud approached her and patted her arm gently to reassure her before continuing across the bridge. Poppy followed him and after a moment, he flashed a small smirk over his shoulder. “If that doesn't work, then bribe her with ginger cookies. It’s worked for me many times before.”

Poppy couldn't help the snort of amusement that came out as she walked beside her companion. “I’ll have to try that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so, i was finishing this chapter up and i realized that if i posted it in its entirety, it would be almost twice the length of anything i've posted so far. i decided to split it up and add yet another chapter. these things always end up longer than intended, don't they? i'm almost done with the other half though so it should be up very soon. 
> 
> i listen to the nier: automata soundtrack a lot while writing and when [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNJ6LO1QIyk) song came on, i really wanted to write something sad. i have a lot of thoughts and feelings about the echo and how the wol deals with it so this chapter came out really melancholy. 
> 
> are yall hanging in there through this extremely slow burn? i promise the next chapter will be worth the wait!


	7. yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was still alive despite everything, so was there really anything left to fear?

Alisaie woke with a start. She lay motionless for a moment, blinking away the remnants of a sad dream. The imagery had already faded from her memory, likely making little sense in the waking world, leaving only wisps of its melancholy in her mind. She looked across the infirmary and saw that faint streams of sunlight came in through the doors. As she stared at the light that painted streaks across the stone floor, her sadness was suddenly given a face. She thought of Poppy, of her harsh words, her anger, and how she ran away into the night and did not return. Alisaie closed her eyes to hide from the memories, but they only grew more vivid in the darkness behind her eyelids.

She was unsure how she felt. A cacophony of emotion brewed within her as the events of the previous night replayed over and over in her thoughts. Anger flickered in the corners of her mind at being treated like a misbehaving child, but was soon dulled by guilt when she remembered the worry that crept behind the Warrior's gaze and made her voice quiver.

Alisaie sighed and opened her eyes, knowing she would gain nothing by moping the morning away. She was thirsty and a glance to the side confirmed that the cup of water on her bedside table was empty. She knew she would earn another scolding if the unfortunate attendant who was assigned to her found her cot empty, but Alisaie was impatient and felt like enough of a burden as is. She would make the trip to the kitchen on her own and reasoned a brisk morning walk would do her some good.

With some effort, Alisaie sat up, feeling stiff from sleep, and winced as the wound that stretched across her chest pulsed with pain. She combed her fingers through silvery hair tangled from her pillow and quickly pulled the long strands into a loose braid. As she swung her legs off the side of her cot and stood in a single motion, she bit back the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. The wound had closed quickly thanks to Alphinaud’s mending, but the flesh around it was sore and ached when she moved too much or too fast.

Alisaie pressed on and slowly made her way towards the small kitchen at the back of the infirmary. She stepped close to the wall and placed her hand on it for support to ensure she would not falter. She was relieved when the pain dulled to a low throb after a few more steps.

Her gloomy mood followed her from bed and nipped at her heels, making her feel heavy. She paused just before reaching the kitchen and turned to press her back against the wall. She felt well enough, but begrudgingly admitted to herself that the wound had weakened her considerably. Perhaps the reprimands she received were well earned after all. Regret welled up in the back of her throat when she thought of how her companions were likely already departed for the Lochs. Things between her and Poppy were left on a sour note and for a brief moment she thought about the possibility of the Warrior not returning home from her final battle. Alisaie felt a frown tug at her lips, but refused to entertain the thought any longer. Instead, she pushed herself away from the wall and focused on continuing her journey to the kitchen, which was cut short as soon as she peered past the doorway. 

The Warrior sat before a small table with her daggers and various other small blades neatly laid out before her. She plucked one of the throwing knives from the arrangement and held it up for inspection in the morning light. Her nose wrinkled slightly during the appraisal and she reached for a file to sharpen the dulled blade to match its siblings' razor sharp edges.

Alisaie watched, captivated, and was frozen in place, unsure how to proceed. Her eyes flitted over the Warrior and she realized that she was dressed for battle. Armor covered her shoulders with imposing gold spikes, matching sharp bits of gold sprouting from her wrists that were attached to dark half gloves. She was swathed in red cloth that was tied at the waist and flowed freely past her knees to match the sarouel that covered her legs. Perhaps her dress was in solidarity with Lyse who had come to say goodbye to Alisaie the night before dressed in her sister's old vestments that were a similar red and gold.

Alisaie's breath caught in her throat as she watched Poppy work. Her eyes settled on the woman's round face, the only feature that betrayed her almost menacing demeanor with large eyes, long lashes, and rosy lips. But those eyes held a gaze that would cut through flesh if it could and her tongue was equally as harsh and just as effective as the daggers she polished. The Warrior of Light was truly a woman made of sharpness, a storm of blood bound only by flesh and scraps of metal and cloth. She was beautiful, if not a bit frightening.

A longing to be near her and to make things right between them pulled Alisaie into the kitchen and prompted her soft greeting.

"Good morning.”

Poppy's eyes shot up from the blade she was sharpening in her lap. "Oh, you're awake," she said, sounding sheepish. "You were still asleep when I walked by earlier." Relief softened her face and curled her lips into a small, wary smile. 

Alisaie picked at the hem of her sleeve as she stood before the table, unsure if she should sit down. "I just woke up," she replied. "I came to get a drink." She glanced at the counter in search of a pitcher, feeling quite sheepish herself.

A look of concern flashed across the Warrior's face briefly and she looked as if she wanted say something, perhaps to comment on Alisaie walking while injured, but instead decided to hold her tongue. The shrill cry of a kettle suddenly shattered the tense silence that had formed between them.

"Want some tea?" Poppy asked, but didn't give Alisaie much time to answer as she stood and brushed past to pull the kettle off the stove.

"I would love some," Alisaie called after her. She took the offer as an invitation and sat in the chair beside Poppy's.

The kitchen itself was rather sparse and was best suited for boiling water for bandages, but that made it perfectly useful for making tea. With the tea brewed, Poppy poured it into two mugs and then reached into one of the many satchels attached to her belt to pull out a tiny jar. She uncapped the lid and poured the thick, golden contents evenly between the mugs. Alisaie was surprised when she realized it was honey, which was scarce thanks to the war. For Poppy to share such a rare treat warmed her before the tea even touched her lips.

Poppy walked the tea over to the table and placed one of mugs down in front of Alisaie before sitting in the chair beside her. Alisaie picked it up eagerly and brought the tea close to her face as it cooled, enjoying the wisps of steam that curled around her nose. She took a tentative sip and relished in the familiar taste of the tea. It was warm and almost earthy with subtle hints of ginger and cinnamon punctuated by the sweet, floral taste of the honey. 

"Thanalan tea leaves?" Alisaie asked, slightly surprised to be drinking tea from the Warrior's homeland all the way in Gyr Abania. 

Poppy nodded in response after taking a sip from her own mug. "Tataru sent it over. The cactuar blossom honey too."

Alisaie shook her head in disbelief. "She is so incredibly resourceful." She smiled when she remembered Tataru's excitement upon their arrival in Kugane. If her zeal at taking up her new station there was any indication, she likely had Hancock at her beck and call to fetch any and all goods she desired. 

"She probably pilfered it from Lolorito's personal stash," Poppy said and shrugged while grinning into her mug. "But that just makes it taste even sweeter."

Both woman chuckled together and then fell silent as they enjoyed their tea. The only sound that broke the quiet was the soft clinking of Poppy's nails as they tapped against her mug. Alisaie glanced over and saw how they'd been sharpened to fine points much like the knives that sat on the table before them. She recalled that Poppy once mentioned how the women of her birth tribe sharpened their nails before a hunt. Her heart sank when she remembered that Poppy wound be leaving for the front lines of war at any moment.

Though her nails matched the sharpness of her visage, the Warrior's face was clouded as she stared into her cup, deep in thought. She frowned and suddenly tore her eyes from the tea to meet Alisaie's gaze. "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

Alisaie was surprised by the sudden apology. "You needn't-" she began, but Poppy shook her head and cut in.

"I didn't mean what I said last night. I just got so angry because..." she trailed off and looked back down at her mug before she continued. "When you fell and I saw you lying there, I thought you were dead."

The pain in her words was nearly palpable and Alisaie swore she could feel her heart shatter. Her mouth went dry and her breath froze in her lungs, preventing her from finding the right response, but Poppy filled the space between them with enough words for them both.

"The first thing I thought about was the moon daisies and the Burning Wall. I got so angry because I thought you broke your promise. It's so silly when I think about it now. I can't make someone promise me they won't die." She gave a small, humorless chuckle, but the smile that quirked her lips was twisted with pain. She continued to stare into her mug for a while as she silently collected her thoughts before she finally looked back up at Alisaie. "I'm sorry," she repeated herself quietly, words sincere and brow furrowed with guilt.

Alisaie's own guilt flared within her, causing her to unconsciously shake her head.  “I must admit that when I first heard your words, I was angry. Where others have reprimanded me, you have always understood my actions.” She paused and sighed as she placed her nearly empty mug on the table. "I’ve realized that you spoke the truth. I was needlessly reckless and my actions caused an unnecessary panic. For that, I must apologize." Alisaie looked down at her lap as she thought back to that day at Castrum Abania and remembered the terrifying moment when she noticed their enemy’s strange abilities. "When Fordola approached Lyse, I panicked and acted without much thought. But I had to do something. Ala Mhigo needs Lyse. Better that it was me beneath that blade than her." She explained herself and frowned at the feelings the memories brought with them, but then looked up and offered Poppy a weak smile. "Can you forgive this reckless fool?"

Poppy looked at her, brows still furrowed, and considered her words for a moment before her face softened and she returned Alisaie’s smile with one of her own. "I would have done the same thing if you hadn't beaten me to it," she said as she placed her own empty mug on the table. "You were right when you said I was the more reckless one. I had no right to scold you." 

Alisaie couldn't help but softly chuckle at the circular nature of their conversation. It was clear that the events of the previous night weighed heavily on both their hearts. "It seems we're a pair of reckless fools, then. I'm sure we can agree that all is forgiven." She reached out and tentatively took one of Poppy's hands in her own and held it in the space between their chairs.

"Agreed. Besides, you're alive. That's all that matters." Relief visibly washed over Poppy when she lifted Alisaie's hand to her lips. "But, about what you said..." she trailed off, looking serious suddenly. "Ala Mhigo may need Lyse, but I need you. So please...rest and stay safe while I'm gone." The breath of her whisper ghosted across the back of Alisaie's hand before her lips gently brushed against her knuckles, the touch so soft that it was almost nonexistent.

Alisaie's eyes went wide upon hearing the Warrior's words. "I will," she promised and her pulse quickened when she saw how Poppy looked at her from beneath dark lashes. The space between them crackled suddenly with a strange but familiar tension.

It was diffused a moment later by the quiet trill of Poppy's linkpearl. She let go of Alisaie’s hand and pressed a finger to her ear to answer. “I’m here,” she said, sounding slightly annoyed. Alisaie could very faintly hear her brother's voice on the other end but it was too quiet for her to make out his words. Poppy's gaze shifted to the table and her eyes traced over her blades as she listened to Alphinaud speak. "Aye. I'll be there." She sighed when the linkpearl disconnected with a soft click and her face hardened to a look of grim determination as she stood from her chair. "Looks like we're leaving for the Lochs."

The edges of Poppy’s long daggers glinted in the morning light that poured in through the door when she slid them into their sheaths and one by one, her knives were placed back on her belt with great care. Alisaie nervously fiddled with the end of her loose braid as the Warrior made her final preparations. She tried to think of something to say, to come up with rousing words of parting, and when nothing came to her she absently pulled at the ribbon that tied the braid together. The scrap of fabric came loose and Alisaie crumpled it up in her fist. Soon the Warrior stood before her, fully armed and ready to march off to war. The sad smile that tugged at her lips stirred sadness within Alisaie as well. She realized that neither of them knew when they would meet again. 

"Let's get you back to bed," Poppy said, managing to sound somewhat cheerful, and held her hand out to Alisaie to help her up. 

She took the Warrior's hand and was pulled up with ease, thankfully feeling little pain when she stood. Before Poppy could pull her hand away, Alisaie grasped it with both of her own and pressed the ribbon into her palm. She felt her heart speed up when Poppy glanced down at it, looking both curious and confused.

"For me?" She asked as she held the ribbon up. The red scrap of silk unfurled in her hand and its long ends hung loosely from her palm. 

Alisaie nodded. "I know it isn't much, but..." she trailed off and felt foolish suddenly. It seemed like a grand romantic gesture in her mind only moments ago, but she felt more like a doting maid sending off her sweetheart, which was not a role she anticipated she would ever play.

Poppy's expression was hard to read, but the smile that quirked her lips made Alisaie's face feel warm. "Thank you," she said softly as she clutched the ribbon tightly in her hand. She wrapped it around the hilt of one of her daggers and neatly tied the ends into a bow. When she looked back up at Alisaie, a familiar mischievous look flashed across her face. "I tied it on the one closer to my heart," she teased and placed a hand on her chest for dramatic effect, showing that her heart was indeed closer to the blade adorned with the ribbon. 

Alisaie was taken aback by the comment and felt the warmth of her face spread to the very tips of her ears. "Gods above, this is embarrassing." She rubbed her temples before glaring at the woman who beamed at her. "I've changed my mind. Give it back."

It was mostly a jest, but Poppy took her tone and outstretched hand seriously enough that she stepped away from Alisaie's grasp.

"You can't just take a gift back like that!"

Poppy's urgency and the pout that formed on her lips were enough to make Alisaie's embarrassment turn into amusement. She chuckled and relented as she held her hands up in defeat. "Keep it, then. May it serve you well." She smiled at the Warrior and was surprised to see that her expression turned to a frown.

"But I don't have anything to give to you," Poppy said and bit her lip, looking worried. 

Alisaie chuckled again, amused by Poppy's seriousness. She hadn't expected her to take the small token she offered with such enthusiasm, but her reaction was quite charming. Alisaie moved forward, closing the gap of distance between them with a small step.

"Return to me. That is all I ask of you." Alisaie reached out and placed her hands on the Warrior's shoulders as a soft smirk curled her lips. "And if you do not return, I will be very cross with you." 

Poppy's eyes widened a bit at their sudden closeness, but she chuckled at the request. Alisaie felt the Warrior's hands come to rest at her hips. She leaned forward slightly, feeling the urge to be even closer to the other woman.

"After all, Eorzea would be far duller without her blade of light," she added and her voice grew quiet as some sadness tugged at her words. The nagging thought of her not coming back resurfaced in her mind.

Poppy leaned down past the small handful of ilms that still separated them in height so that their foreheads were nearly pressed together. Her eyes crinkled softly and her dark lashes fluttered as she blinked slowly. “Don’t worry, dearest,” she said, voice barely above a whisper, and Alisaie felt her heart start at the endearment. “Your blade will return to you.”

Alisaie looked up at the Warrior, nose wrinkling slightly as she smiled. “ _Eorzea’s_ blade,” she corrected, trying to sound pragmatic, but her tone was softened with affection. She focused on the eyes that held her in place as she tried to ignore the loud pounding of her heart. They were so bright, glinting teal in the morning light, and their usual sharpness was so achingly soft. Those eyes drew nearer and soon Alisaie would feel their owner’s warm breath graze across her face as she spoke.

“No,” Poppy said firmly as a shy, simpering smile crossed her face and Alisaie felt as her sharpened nails dug lightly into her sides. “Yours.”

Alisaie’s breath was stolen from her lungs, but the Warrior’s lips soon followed and breathed life into her once more. There was little hesitation in the kiss. No more worry, no more unsureness. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward into the other woman’s arms and wondered how long they had both wanted this.

She thought back to the festival at Revenant’s Toll and how the Warrior had pressed a gentle kiss to her hand and how she very briefly thought about how those lips might have felt on hers. Alisaie had buried those thoughts beneath layers of doubt and uncertainty, but they had turned into a seed that grew with each gentle touch and every lingering glance. A tendril of worry remained, but Alisaie snuffed it out in an instant. She knew that both she and Poppy had given themselves to the realm ten times over and they deserved a bit of happiness for themselves.

Poppy’s lips were soft against hers. She held her with a certain tenderness that made Alisaie smile into the kiss. For a Warrior so fierce to be so gentle in matters of the heart was truly captivating. Alisaie wrapped her arms around Poppy’s neck, not caring that the armor dug into her skin or that her wound quietly protested at the movement, and pulled her closer, feeling that every ilm separating them was too much. She felt as Poppy’s grip on her tightened and her hand trailed up Alisaie’s back to rest at the nape of her neck. She sighed against her lips as the other woman’s fingers pressed into her hair and their kiss grew more intense. There was a hunger behind Poppy’s movements then, a desperation that made Alisaie feel dizzy. She felt that they both knew the precariousness of their situation and that those moments might be their last together for a long while, if not forever. Poppy’s tongue flicked against her lips and soon she could taste the lingering sweetness of honey.

When they finally parted, Poppy’s face looked as flushed as Alisaie’s felt. She was dazed and giddy and everything was a bit fuzzy at the edges as if she were dreaming. But she was not asleep. The woman who beamed at her was indeed real. Poppy laughed. It was a quiet and fragile sound that filled the small gap between them.

"What is so funny?" Alisaie asked, trying to sound indignant, but was so captivated by the Warrior's levity that she couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know," Poppy admitted, sounding every bit as dazed as Alisaie, and another laugh bubbled behind her words. "That was...nice." She seemed at a loss of words but made up for it when she pressed her forehead against Alisaie's with a gentleness that reflected her feelings.

Alisaie gazed up at the Warrior who smiled at her sweetly but didn't have a chance to reply as Poppy's linkpearl cried urgently in her ear, shattering their moment of peace. Both women stiffened and their eyes went wide with surprise, but they remained pressed together as Poppy lifted a hand to answer.

"What is it?" Poppy asked, barely concealing the annoyance in her tone. Alisaie heard Alphinaud once more and he sounded urgent, if not impatient. "I'll be there when I'm ready! Or did you want me to show up with dull daggers?" Alisaie rested her forehead against Poppy's shoulder and smirked as she listened to her bicker with Alphinaud. "Right, right. I'll be there in a bit." Poppy sighed and looked down at Alisaie sadly when the linkpearl disconnected. "I should go," she said, but her actions contradicted her words when she wrapped both arms around Alisaie again.

They stood silently as they embraced, reveling in each precious second that crept past. The war seemed so far away, but Alisaie could feel its presence lurking around them as it waited to pull them apart. She buried her face into Poppy’s neck to hide from it and simply breathed, trying to memorize the faint scent of cinnamon and the still-lingering taste of honey on her tongue. She counted the other woman’s fluttering heartbeats as they pulsed against her chest, against the wound that twinged with pain. It was an apt reminder of her own recklessness. Several more heartbeats passed before the Warrior tensed and Alisaie knew they could put off the inevitable no longer.

When Poppy’s arms released her, Alisaie unwound her arms from around the taller woman’s neck. Before she could step away, Poppy leaned over to steal a peck on her lips and smiled at Alisaie’s soft sound of surprise.

“I’ll walk you back to bed."

Before she could protest, Poppy gently pulled Alisaie's arm around her shoulders and placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her. She glanced up at the woman who grinned at her, glowering slightly, but was silently thankful when the pain of walking on her own was relieved. She supposed she could allow Poppy to fuss over her just once.

\- X -

“I should be going with you,” Alisaie said, voicing her frustration when she was situated back in her cot. The guilt and anger that had bubbled up within her on the short walk from the kitchen burst out as soon as she sat on the dreaded bed where she would be stuck recovering. It would be hell waiting for Poppy and the others to return. She hated the thought of lying around while her companions fought what would likely be their most difficult battle by far.

Poppy simply smiled at her as she pulled the blanket across Alisaie’s lap. When she withdrew, she patted the hilt of the dagger with the ribbon tied around it. “You’ll be there with me, in a way.” 

For a moment, Alisaie thought she might be teasing, but Poppy’s smile was genuine and soft in a way that she realized was meant only for her and Alisaie was stunned to silence by the sweetness of the sentiment.

“Ah, there you are.”

A familiar voice and the sound of boots on stone signaled the approach of a fellow Scion. Y'shtola stopped when she reached the foot of the cot and regarded them both with a brief smile before setting her sightless gaze on Poppy. "Alphinaud and the others await your arrival. He has grown so impatient that he had me fetch you," she said, sounding droll. "You know how he is. Punctual to a fault."

"I told him I was on my way and he still sends a search party after me." Poppy sighed and crossed her arms, tail flicking with annoyance.

Y'shtola shrugged and her own tail swayed behind her with what looked like amusement. "I see you've come to say goodbye," she said as her head turned towards Alisaie. 

Poppy grew meek for a moment as she nodded but an impish smirk curled her lips when she glanced over at the reclining Elezen. “I stopped by to remind her not to give the chirurgeons too much trouble while we’re gone.”

When Alisaie shot the Warrior a glare, Y'shtola let another tiny smile slip. “Worry not. I will make sure she is on her best behavior,” she reassured the Warrior with much gravity.

Alisaie felt the tips of her ears burn with indignation, sighing as the two Miqo'te teased her. "You're not exactly a model patient, Y'shtola." The Scion raised a pale brow at her and Alisaie continued, "As I recall, your attendant had to chase you back to bed many a time with medicine in hand." The tartness of her words was enough to send Poppy into a fit of giggles, which in turn caused Alisaie to laugh.

Y'shtola shook her head in apparent exasperation. "Fair enough," she said, adding to her younger comanion's laughter with a chuckle of her own.

Their levity was soon replaced with a silence punctuated by tension and Alisaie saw how Poppy fidgeted in place. "I should join Alphinaud and the others. I've kept them waiting long enough." 

Y'shtola nodded in agreement and reached out to pat Poppy's arm in farewell. "Fight well, my friend. Return to us with good tidings."

Alisaie felt her stomach clench with nervousness. "Return to us in one piece, if you would. I doubt the chirurgeons are wanting for another strong-willed patient to deal with," Alisaie added pointedly, hoping her humor would dissipate her nerves.

Poppy beamed at them both. "Don't worry, I will," she promised. "And when I come back, Ala Mhigo will be free."

She spoke with such conviction that Alisaie felt some of her anxiety release. She saw how the Warrior absently fiddled with the ribbon tied to her dagger before she turned to go.

"We'll be back before you know it," Poppy said over her shoulder with one last grin. Her fingers brushed against Alisaie's hand on the edge of the cot and lingered for as long as they could without being noticeable.

Alisaie watched her as she walked away and did not avert her gaze until the Warrior disappeared past the pillars at the entrance of the infirmary and into the blinding light of the morning. She felt herself almost unravel like the ribbon she'd placed in Poppy's hand less than a bell ago. The feeling filled her lungs, making her chest heavy.

"It doesn't get easier, does it?" Alisaie asked quietly, voice fragile. Y'shtola turned back to look at her, saying nothing but tilted her head to prompt her to elaborate. "Waiting for her to return," she added. She thought back to Bahamut and Susano and Lakshmi and all the times she witnessed Poppy march off to her potential doom. The fear she felt was the same, but a new sense of dread filled her then.

"Unfortunately, no," Y'shtola replied. "But she has not failed us yet. I doubt that will change now."

Alisaie looked back at the infirmary doors and glared at the empty space, feeling tendrils of anger wrap around her. "It hardly seems fair," she said quietly, voice edged in venom. "We send her off to fight our battles for us and we are perfectly content with the fact that we may be sending her to her grave."

Y'shtola seemed a bit surprised by the sudden flash of emotion and crossed her arms as she set a hard look on Alisaie. "You know as well as I do that they are her battles just as much as they are ours. She is aware of what must be done as the Warrior of Light."

She was hardly being scolded, but there was enough of an edge to Y'shtola's words that Alisaie felt her face burn with shame as she looked down at the blanket that covered her lap. She picked at a loose thread and only looked back up when she felt Y'shtola sit on the edge of the cot. Though they held no gaze, Alisaie could still somehow feel the flicker of recognition in her eyes.

"'Tis difficult seeing those we love be thrown into danger. That I know very well." Y'shtola's face softened and she smiled at Alisaie, who felt her face burn anew. "But you must believe in her. She will return to us."

Deep in her heart, Alisaie knew that Y'shtola was right, but that wouldn't make the wait any easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and welcome to the Big Gay Chapter aka "i rewrote the kiss scene at least 600 times". it only took us 28k words but here we are. i love a good slow burn but i've been itching to write this chapter for a while. i hope it reads ok! i know my writing can be kinda purple prose-y but damn do i love a dramatic kiss.
> 
> only one more chapter to go!!


	8. all was well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All for love, all for you.

When Poppy woke, she was surrounded by red. Flowers towered over her and cradled her from below, making a bed painted in shades of vermillion and rosy pink. The stems swayed overhead in the gentle breeze and bowed over her face, almost as if peering at her to see if she was alright. The haze that veiled her eyes slowly cleared and Poppy looked up past the delicate foliage curled around her to see that the sky was tinged crimson. Petals hung above her, carried by a gust of wind, and their waxy surfaces glinted in the waning sunlight as twilight turned to dusk.

 _Beautiful,_ Poppy thought, giddy and almost delirious. She reached up towards the blood-stained sky and noticed how her hand was also bathed in red that darkened her fingernails and caked onto her skin. The loose petals sunk down towards her, past her outstretched hand, and one came to rest very delicately on her cheek. The sensation shattered her dreamy calmness and she shot up from her bed, sending more petals flying in her wake. Then she saw him.

Zenos knelt in his own bed of flowers nearby. He was hunched over and his breaths came out in ragged huffs, clearly weakened, but not yet dead. Poppy clambered to her feet, ignoring the pain that shot through her like lightening, and plucked the daggers that rested at her feet from the ground. Her body was badly bruised and bleeding, but not yet broken. She still had the strength to finish this. Zenos lifted his face to meet her gaze and everything that happened after passed by in a blur.

Suddenly, Lyse and Alphinaud were at her side and Poppy was relieved that she wouldn't have to face their enemy alone. Words were exchanged and soon Zenos raised a blade against his neck, the sharpened edge resting against his pulse. Lyse tried to stop him, but he was gone in an instant, taken by the steel of his own sword. He crumpled into the bed of flowers, a grave far too beautiful for such a monstrous man.

The three of them stood silently, all sick to their stomachs from what they had just witnessed. It took the sound of their comrades emerging onto the Menagerie to snap Poppy out of the fog blanketing her thoughts. Their questions were answered by the echoing of their own voices against the stone and the body of their enemy that laid swathed in red at their feet.

Ala Mhigo was free.

Poppy hadn't heard such joyous cheering in a long while. They sang too, a choir led by Lyse, as the Ala Mhigan standard was draped over her castle, over the heart that was stolen from her all that time ago. Though it wasn't her land in blood, Poppy still felt like she was returning home after an age of being away. Then as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, the final onze of strength that remained within her battered body ran out and she collapsed.

When she woke again, she was cradled not by flowers but by fine linens and silk pillows. Her wounds had very clearly been tended to as she was swathed in enough bandages to make her feel like a mummy. They put her in the best room they could muster within Porta Praetoria surrounded by guards and attendants and healers. It all made her a bit uncomfortable. They pattered about the room, asking how she felt and if there was anything they could do, bringing her food and drinks and thanking her every chance they could. Poppy didn't have the heart or the strength to protest their fussing. 

The chirurgeons informed her that she had slept for nearly two suns without waking. In that time, wounds that would take most over a moon to heal had already come to pass. The Echo had done its work to protect her, leaving only bruises and faint scars as proof of her battle. Though physically she was in fine shape, mentally, she was exhausted. Zenos’s Echo had been false. It was a reproduction that should have paled in comparison to hers, and yet it left her bleeding and nearly shattered. She saw how the chirurgeons looked at her warily and uttered soft warnings that she shouldn't overexert herself like that again. She waved away their worries and smiled, promising to heed their words all while knowing it was a lie. She would be asked to do it time and time again – to push herself to the point of breaking – and would oblige without fail.

Two more suns passed before she was deemed well enough to leave her room. Poppy’s clothes were returned to her in a neatly folded pile, freshly laundered and pressed, with her daggers placed atop. She lifted the blades and appreciated their familiar weight in her hands. When she realized the hilts were bare, she panicked. Frantically, she dug through the pile of clothing and shook each article. Her blood practically boiled when she thought how the ribbon might have been torn apart during her battle. However, it fluttered to the floor a moment later, falling from between the layers of cloth. Poppy fell to her knees after it and lifted the scrap of fabric from the ground. She felt so strangely overwhelmed with emotion when she clenched the ribbon tightly in her fist and pressed it to her lips.

 _I’ll be with you soon_ , she thought, eyes fluttering closed against the sunlight pooled in her lap _._

Though their battle was won, a seemingly endless list of tasks required their attention. The dead were to be buried, the injured tended to, prisoners were to be dealt with, and search parties had to be sent out to capture or scare off any remaining imperial troops. Alphinaud flourished in the buzzing environment of Porta Praetoria. Lyse was a bit less confident in tackling problems that couldn't be punched away, but Alphinaud had enough zeal for them both. Tirelessly, they both sat through meeting after meeting with generals and commanders as they outlined a plan.

They wouldn't let Poppy lift a finger during any of it. " _You've done enough_ ," they all crooned, ignoring her irritable protests and indignant huffs. It was against her nature as a Sun Seeker and doubly so as the Warrior of Light to sit still for so long. But she waited, spending her days exploring the fortress and getting to know the people who resided there and spent her nights gazing at the stars that gathered over the Lochs. She marveled at how the perfectly still surface of Loch Seld reflected the twinkling sky like a black mirror, though her eyes were always tugged southward towards Rhalgr's Reach where her heart awaited her.

She waited four more suns until she and her comrades finally made their way back. Her thoughts buzzed with excitement and anticipation and when they crested the hill, she felt like a century had passed since they were last there. She, Alphinaud, Lyse, and the others accompanying them all entered the camp and the cheers of the Resistance members who spotted them first alerted the others that their champions had returned.

Poppy was soon surrounded by smiling faces. Some laughed, others cried, many reached out and grasped her hands or heartily slapped her shoulder, but they all thanked her, thanked all those who returned. She glanced back at Lyse who looked so joyful, so relieved, so hopeful for the new future she could built for her people. Poppy smiled. The pain of her title ached a little less.

When Poppy looked back ahead, she spotted two pale heads of hair slightly beyond the small crowd of Resistance members that had formed. The two women leaned against a pillar nearby and Y'shtola noticed her first. A small smile quirked the other Miqo'te's lips when she met Poppy's gaze. Wordlessly, she placed a hand on Alisaie's shoulder to get her attention. 

Alisaie's eyes were torn from the woman beside her and moved to the Warrior in an instant, as if tugged by an invisible string. Poppy felt her heart start when she saw how her eyes went wide and then crinkled as she smiled. A warm breeze moved the dry air and Alisaie's snowy braid shifted behind her, revealing a red ribbon that matched the one tied around Poppy's dagger. She touched the scrap of silk briefly before her legs began to move on their own. 

Soon she was running, closing the distance between her and Alisaie in only a handful of strides, thankful that those crowded around had parted for her to pass. Alisaie sprinted forward and Poppy very nearly collided into her when they finally met. Before she processed what she was doing, Poppy wrapped her arms around Alisaie's waist and lifted her as she spun around. Poppy remembered how they had twirled together as they danced all that time ago and they both laughed now just as they did back then.

"Gods above," Alisaie exclaimed through her laughter as they came to a halt. "I'm still nursing this wound, you know." She looked up at Poppy as she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to sound annoyed, but the grin that spread across her face betrayed her. 

"Sorry," Poppy apologized as her fit of giggles subsided and she matched Alisaie's grin with one of her own. She brushed her cheeks gently against the other woman's in greeting before she leaned forward towards her ear and whispered, "Told you I'd be back before you knew it."

When she pulled away, she relished in how Alisaie smirked at her and expected a biting remark in response but instead her face softened with relief before she spoke, words quiet and gentle with affection. "Welcome home." 

Poppy's arms unwound from around Alisaie's waist and moved to cup her face in her hands. She brushed her thumbs across flushed skin before she peppered her cheeks with soft yet frantic kisses, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, and Alisaie laughed again.

They stepped apart a moment later, exchanging a sheepish look as they realized how very public their reunion had been. Poppy held Alisaie's hands in her own and stood close, reluctant to part with her just yet. She glanced around and was relieved that they hadn't attracted much attention. Only Y'shtola briefly looked at them when she strode past, giving the two woman a wide berth as she politely tried to hide the smile that had formed on her lips behind her hand.

Alisaie gave Poppy's hands a gentle squeeze. "I should greet the others," she said and looked over towards the crowd of Resistance members and Scions that were still gathered nearby.

Lyse looked up then and when she spotted the pair, she waved them over. Her eyes flitted between them, likely noting their closeness, and an almost smug grin crept across her face. Poppy's nose wrinkled as she stuck out her tongue and the childish gesture sent Lyse reeling into a fit of laughter. Satisfied, she looked back at Alisaie and nodded. "Go ahead," she said. "We'll talk later."

Alisaie flashed her a smile before she let go of her hands and Poppy watched as she approached the other Scions. Save for Tataru, they were all there. It had been a long while since all of them were together like this, especially for a joyous occasion. She watched from afar, amused at how flustered Alisaie became when both Lyse and Alphinaud embraced her in greeting.

_Home._

It felt strange to call it that, the camp in a foreign land a world away from everything she knew. Something Minfilia said to her at the very start of her chaotic journey suddenly rang in her ears.

 _"I hope you come to see us as your family_ ," their former antecedent had said as Poppy stood in the Waking Sands, wary of the then strangers that surrounded her. She gazed up at the sky and wished she could tell Minfilia how right she was.

 _I made it_ , Poppy thought as she walked over to her strange, motley family. _I made it back home_.

\- X -

She had grown rather fond of stargazing as of late. The endless sea of black overhead was dotted with pinpricks of light that shone down on Poppy through the inky darkness of night. The stars always made her feel so small, but that was a comfort to the woman with a name so much larger than herself.

Poppy stood on a lonely hill that rose high above the Peaks. Her only companions were the moon that hung overhead and a single tree behind her that rustled softly in the breeze. That would change soon, she hoped, if the hastily scrawled note she placed on the pillow of a cot had found its owner.

The air curled around her, soft but insistent, reminding her of the faint chill that permeated the night and she pulled the cowl of her half-cloak closer to her neck. She realized it felt strange to be wearing those clothes. With no imperial forces breathing down their necks, there was no need for armor. A simple white blouse, a high waisted skirt, stockings, and a woolen cloak; it all felt so foreign and lightweight and so strangely normal, but Poppy appreciated the normalcy after moons of warfare.

The breeze calmed and the rustling of leaves was replaced by the crinkling of a small paper bag that Poppy held. She glanced down at the parcel and frowned, feeling sheepish and unsure, but didn't have much time to ponder over her nerves. The sound of approaching footsteps signaled the arrival of her companion and Poppy's ears flicked back when a familiar voice spoke.

"Ah, here is our Warrior of Light. Eyes ever heavensward, gazing pensively at the stars," Alisaie said and Poppy could nearly hear the smirk through her words. "You paint the picture of a stoic hero quite well."

Poppy grinned up at the sky and replied without looking back, sounding just as sarcastic as her companion, "Well, I have an image to uphold." When she finally turned around, she saw that Alisaie leaned against the tree with her arms crossed. "You got my note, then," Poppy said as she approached. She held the paper bag at her side as inconspicuously as she could. 

Alisaie regarded her with a smirk and looked at the Warrior from beneath long, pale lashes that were illuminated by the light of the moon. "It took a long while to decipher. Your penmanship is hardly more legible than chocobo scratch." There was a teasing lilt to her tone that Poppy was all too familiar with.

Poppy buried her smile beneath a very poorly feigned pout when she stood before the other woman. She clasped her hands behind her back as she leaned over Alisaie, nearly pinning her to the tree and taking full advantage of the last two or three ilms still separating them in height. It was hard to believe she had been a head shorter than Poppy when they first met. "You're mean," she whispered, trying her best to sound hurt.

Alisaie seemed unimpressed by her height and her pouting. She looked up at Poppy, standing her ground, and smiled almost apologetically, but not quite. She then looped a finger beneath the knot of the Warrior's cloak and tugged at the fabric, pulling the taller woman closer so that their lips could meet.

Poppy was startled by the kiss and let out a sound of surprise, but didn't resist. Alisaie was firm and almost demanding, but Poppy relished in it, relished in how she spoke her relief without actually speaking. Poppy smiled against the other woman's lips and moved a hand from behind her back to rest it against the trunk of the tree. Joy warmed her chest and her face and almost pulsed within her like frantic wing beats. Only the weight of the paper bag in Poppy's other hand managed to tear her away from the lips that anchored her in place. Alisaie looked surprised when she pulled away and Poppy fumbled with the bag as she hastily handed it to her companion.

"This is for you," she managed to stammer out, feeling silly suddenly. When she saw how Alisaie raised a pale brow and how an amused smile quirked her lips, her ears flicked back against her head with embarrassment.

Wordlessly, Alisaie opened the bag and when she did, the familiar scent of ginger filled the air between them. A look of surprise flashed across her face when she pulled a cookie out from the parcel. It was a modest little thing that was a bit too dark around the edges and crumbled slightly beneath Alisaie's fingers.

"Where in the world did you get these?" She asked, sounding both amused and delighted as she held the cookie up and looked inside the bag to find several more inside.

"My mother sent her recipe. I asked her for it a while ago," Poppy began to explain and tugged at the cowl of her cloak as she spoke. "We correspond through Tataru. She even sent some ginger that she grew herself. I think I used too much flour, though. And the oven seemed really hot, so..." Realizing she was babbling, Poppy shook her head to cut herself off. "Try it. Hopefully they're not too terrible." 

Alisaie happily obliged and bit into the cookie, sending loose crumbs cascading down towards her feet. She hummed her approval and a smile lit up her face. "It's quite good, surprisingly."  

Poppy breathed a sigh of relief before she fully processed Alisaie's words. "Wait– Surprisingly?" She asked, sounding just a bit offended.

Alisaie popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth and smirked as she chewed. "I was not expecting you to have talents in the culinary arts, is all."

Poppy huffed and moved to lean against the tree beside Alisaie. "I'm good for more than just throwing daggers around, you know."  She playfully nudged her companion's shoulder with her own and another pout tugged at her lips.

"Forgive me," Alisaie apologized as she chuckled. "The cookies are delicious. Thank you." Her face softened to a smile and Poppy knew her words were genuine. 

Alisaie tilted the bag towards her to offer a cookie and Poppy reached in to pluck one out. The loose grains of sugar atop it twinkled under the light of the moon as she held it up. She knew how it tasted, having tried one earlier, but popped the confection into her mouth anyway. It was too dry and a bit burnt, but Alisaie seemed to enjoy them so that was all that mattered. 

Alisaie chewed on another cookie silently, looking thoughtful. "So, what prompted this? Has my nameday come without me knowing it?"

Her words were wry, but Poppy could sense genuine curiosity in the gaze that glanced at her almost shyly. She shrugged and looked up at the stars as if searching the sky for the answer. 

"I wanted to thank you for the ribbon," she replied. It sounded a bit silly when she said it out loud, but it was the truth. Poppy felt her face flush with embarrassment when Alisaie chuckled.

"Is that all? You needn't thank me for that." 

Poppy shrugged again. “I wanted to,” she said quietly, feeling her face grow warm. “It…means a lot to me.”

Alisaie was silent for a moment and from the corner of her eye Poppy saw how she stared intently at the cookie pressed between her fingertips. “Truthfully, I was a bit embarrassed when I gave it to you, but I’m glad you cherish it so.” Alisaie spoke quietly and sounded almost meek, but she looked at Poppy and smiled. “But to bake for me as soon as you return from the frontlines of war? Truly, you’re a woman after my heart.”

Alisaie grinned and Poppy felt a thrill pass through her. “That’s the idea,” she said coyly and leaned back against the tree as she grinned in return.

Poppy slid down the trunk to sit on the ground and stretched her legs out in front of her. She patted the empty space beside her and Alisaie joined her, tucking her legs beneath her when she sat. She pressed herself against Poppy’s side and they sat together, blanketed in comfortable silence as they gazed at the stars and finished the last of the ginger cookies. The distant trill of insects and the crinkling of the paper bag paired with the hazy moonlight was so oddly calming and Poppy reveled in the shared moment of peace.

With the cookies gone, Alisaie folded the empty bag neatly in her lap and brushed away the loose crumbs. "I heard that you collapsed after your battle with Shinryu." Her voice was quiet and she sounded almost cautious in bringing it up.

Poppy frowned up at the sky. "It was a close fight," she admitted. "Zenos was stronger than any other enemy I've faced so far." She reached up and touched her cheek where a new scar marred otherwise smooth skin. She glared at the stars and allowed herself to be angry for a moment. "But I was stronger," she declared not so humbly and looked over to grin at her companion.

Alisaie smiled back at her, but Poppy could still see a bit of worry lurk behind her gaze. Her eyes lingered on Poppy's cheek where her hand hovered over the scar. She shifted to face the Warrior and soon her hand reached out to touch Poppy's face. Her fingers found the scar and gently traced the raised surface of the wound.

Poppy flinched and nearly jerked her face away but stayed in place, frozen beneath the other woman's fingers. "I've managed to avoid scratching up my face until now," she said sheepishly, feeling self-conscious, and averted her eyes. Scars were not new to her and she didn't mind them, but she didn't like the thought of wearing a reminder of Zenos's strength on her face.

She felt Alisaie move closer and another hand reached out to touch Poppy's other cheek, prompting the Warrior to look at her. "You're a hero. It suits you." It was a simple statement, but Poppy felt warmth behind the words. 

Alisaie observed Poppy intently as she held her face and for a moment, looked as though she wanted to say more. She remained quiet as her thumbs brushed across Poppy's cheeks. Her fingers began to explore Poppy's face, soft and almost cautious as if afraid that she would shatter beneath the touch. Poppy watched, breathless, as Alisaie's eyes flitted across her features, looking curious and focused like she was perhaps trying to memorize every freckle, every ilm of skin that she touched. She gently traced the outlines of the Sun Seeker markings that cut harsh angles across Poppy's cheeks and forehead and then trailed downward to brush a thumb softly over her lips.

Poppy shivered. She felt so vulnerable then, she realized, beneath Alisaie's fingertips. She was so exposed, so fragile, but instead of being afraid, she felt relieved. The Warrior went by so many titles and wore so many faces, but here beneath that gentle touch and the pale light of the moon, she could just _be_. She was Poppy then, and no one else.

Alisaie's hands trailed down Poppy's neck and came to rest on her shoulders. She inched forward and leaned in to press her lips against the scar that cut across Poppy's cheek. The kiss was so soft and tender that she could only describe the gesture as reverent. Alisaie pulled away then and peered at her from beneath snowy bangs, smiling so prettily that Poppy felt her heart thump wildly against her chest.

Her mind wandered back to the past once more. They stood face to face years ago after emerging from the Allagan ruins and Alisaie smiled at her sweetly when she thanked her and Poppy remembered how her heart had started then too. They were both little more than children in that time when Alisaie was simply a charge assigned to her by Urianger. The woman before her now was her equal, a fierce fighter whose skill had grown tenfold. A fighter who had endured wounds of her own.

"Can I see yours?" Poppy asked suddenly, throat dry and voice hoarse. "Your scar, I mean." 

Alisaie seemed startled by the question. She sat upright and silently considered Poppy's request for a moment. The Warrior felt silly suddenly for asking and not wanting to make Alisaie uncomfortable, opened her mouth to apologize. But Alisaie nodded then and her hand moved to the high collar of her shirt.

"Alright."

She undid the first few buttons and moved back the shirt's collar, revealing the beginning of a scar that cut across her collarbone and grew thicker as it trailed downward beneath the shirt, likely stretching all the way across her chest. Poppy reached out and very gently brushed her fingers across the end of the scar. She felt Alisaie flinch and when she glanced up she saw that the other woman had averted her gaze away, perhaps feeling self-conscious as well. 

Poppy remembered how her heart cried out for vengeance when she met Fordola again. She felt no more anger when she looked at the scar then. Relief took its place instead as she moved closer to Alisaie and leaned forward to press a kiss against her collarbone. She tensed beneath the touch but remained silent and so Poppy kissed her again.

Her lips brushed against the raised skin of the scar, no longer angry and red but soft and pink and healed. Her hands came to rest against Alisaie's waist as she continued to pepper her affections across her skin in senseless patterns. She trailed upward to her neck, eliciting goose flesh and a hitched breath from Alisaie. Poppy pressed kisses along her jaw and then on the corners of her mouth before stealing a peck on her lips, soft and fleeting, and pulled away to look at her face. They exchanged a look of wordless understanding, both smiling as they basked in the warmth of their shared love, both joyful that the other survived the countless trials that they faced.

Poppy pulled the other woman closer, nearly dragging her into her lap. "Alisaie," she whispered her name into the air between them, almost afraid to shatter the silence.

Alisaie settled against Poppy's chest as they both leaned against the trunk behind them and her fingers tangled into the soft wool of her cloak. "Yes?"

"Do you remember the last time we looked at the stars together? You told me how you traveled across Eorzea alone and that it wasn't very pleasant." Poppy sounded wistful as she looked up at the sky past the branches and leaves overhead. Alisaie hummed in reply and nodded to prompt the Warrior to continue.

"Why don't we travel there together? Just the two of us. I have so many places I want to show you." Excitement bubbled beneath her words as she looked back at Alisaie and smiled. "When things here calm down a bit, of course," she added almost sheepishly.

Alisaie regarded the question with astonished silence for a moment before a smirk played across her lips. "So dragging me all across the Far East was not enough for you?" She asked wryly, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"No, not nearly enough," Poppy replied and grinned, exposing dainty fangs.

Alisaie chuckled and her expression softened. "I would love that," she admitted.

Alisaie's lips found hers again and Poppy returned the kiss happily, feeling more at ease than she had in a long while. The path she traveled was endless, winding, ever arduous, and often lonely. The future remained uncertain as it always had, but to Poppy it seemed to shine brighter than ever before. At least for the time being, all was well and Alisaie was right there, by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm looking back at this whole thing and i can't believe i actually managed to finish something this long. i used to write fics a lot back in the day but i never really finished any of them, let alone posted them online, so i'm pretty proud of myself! i was really nervous before posting the very first chapter and i wasn't sure if this was something anyone would even want to read, but the response has been so overwhelmingly positive. thank you to everyone who has left a comment and kudos! 
> 
> i struggled a lot with wrapping this up. i had a lot of ideas and scenes written out so this went through a lot of edits. i'm pretty happy with how it came out though and i hope it was a satisfying conclusion. oh and the title for this chapter was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFfe4ZRQOH8) song.
> 
> i love writing these two so you'll probably see me in the alisaie/wol tag again very soon. i have a few (much shorter) stories planned already. until then, take care and thank you for reading!! i really hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
